Quil Imprinted On Bella!
by Hannah Writes R
Summary: Edwards left for a different reason. Bella finds comfort in a new friend, and things turn out WAY different. BellaxQuil! Lemons. COMPLETE.
1. Who's the Hot Chick?

_**A/N Okay so in reference to SM's amazing masterpiece, this part takes place when Bella goes to ask Jacob about the motorcycles. But instead of Jacob she find's Quil. Viola!**_

Where is Jacob! He's always late. He said he would be here a whole 30 minutes ago! I sighed out loud. I slouched against the wall waiting for his arrival. When I heard footsteps I stood up and got ready to tackle him. I crouched down low, and moved onto my tippy-toes. Then I heard a sweet voice like ringing bells and stood back up straight.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" The voice asked, unsure. I trotted to the door. The girl standing there looked nervous. She didn't see me as I stood before her. She was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair, that I wanted to touch and chocolate eyes that could have belonged to a Quileute. She was very tiny. About 5' 4", and maybe 100lbs, with a waist I could wraps my hands around.

"Hey." I said gently.

"Oh!" She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Um...hi. Do you know where Jacob is?" She asked not looking me in the eyes.

"Not really. He was supposed to meet me here thirty minutes ago. I'm waiting for him," I explained. She nodded and glanced up at me.

"Um...my name is Bella, Bella Swan." She said quietly. Her voice so sweet. Her licked her lips after saying this, and I caught sight of her bubble gum tongue. Ugh.

"Ah, you're the cops daughter. Nice to meet you. I'm Quil Antera." I tried to put as much charm as I could into my voice. This girl was fine as hell.

"Hi, so you're one of Jacob's friends?" She asked.

"Yeah." Just then I heard Jacob's booming voice.

"Bella? You down there?" She turned around to see where his voice came from.

"Hey Jacob" She said and she smiled a heart-breaking smile. Why couldn't I make her smile like that?

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" Jacob seemed very, very happy to see her. I could tell why. I mean look at her. By the looks of things, she and Jacob are quite friendly. Darn. I might have taken her for myself.

I walked back over to the wall I had slouched against earlier, and I heard them start talking. Something about school, and Charlie, her dad I guess, and bikes. Huh? She doesn't really strike me as the mechanic type. They talked for awhile, and then she left. I waited till Jacob walked over to me.

"Sooooooo...who was that?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I knew something was going on and felt like giving him crap about it, since it was always the other way around. Jake never had a girlfriend.

"A friend." Jacob said harshly. I knew Jacob liked her, and didn't want me near her, but hey, I was gonna have some fun.

"Just, a friend?" I asked, giving him an evil grin.

"Yes, and you stay away from her," she snarled at me. Oh, feisty.

"Why, if you're just friends, how could it hurt you?" I asked innocently.

"UUGH! Okay, I like her. Now, stay away from her!"

"See, was that so hard?" I joked and punched his lanky arm.

"Fine, whatever. Are you ready to go?"

"Dude, I was ready to go like forty minutes ago."

"Oh," he said sheepishly. He grabbed his wallet off the workbench and we walked out to the main road, and started walking towards Embry's house. Both Jake and I are tall, so our strides were about four times bigger than the average person. Probably five times bigger than Bella's. We would be there very soon. There was a awkward silence.

"So, where'd you meet the hot chick?"

"Dude!" Jake yelled flustered.

"Just asking?" I said holding my hands in the air in surrender.

"Her name is Bella, and our dads are friends."

"Are you two?" I asked and nodded my head back and forth. Jake looked back ahead, and he looked a little sad.

"No." He glanced at me, and I saw how depressed that made him. Weird Jake had never really been all over girls, like me.

"Why? Have you asked?" I questioned.

"No, man, her last boyfriend was one of the _Cullens,"_ he air- quoted Cullen, and I knew he meant the _evil bloodsucker_. What a load of shit those legends are and people believe them! "And he just recently moved and I guess it was pretty brutal. He left her in the woods, and she went into depression, and stuff. She's just now getting better. I don't want to pressure her."

"Huh? That Cullen guy must have been pretty awesome in bed." I earned a painful punch to the kidney for that and then Jake and I raced to Embry's house.

_**A/N: How was that? I'm trying to make Quil a skirt chaser type, while keeping him sweet...and it is a delicate balance. Tell me if you like it. OH and if you're wondering about the rating, it's goin to turn into a M, eventually. Yeah...that's right...lemony goodness! Lol :$**_

_**Hannah Writes R**_


	2. Fight

A Few months later...

"Uhhhhhh! Can you please stop talking about her!" I growled in Jacob's direction.

"I'm sorry it's just she's so great. I can't even start to begin to tell you how in love with this girl I am," He added. What a pussy. Jesus he is so whipped.

"Oh, you've started all right!" I hissed back. 24/7 Bella! Bella! Bella! That's all I ever hear from him! "Dude, you are so pathetic. I've been with tons of girls, but I've never been completely infatuated with them!" From across the room Embry snorted.

"What?" I asked.

"Man, you've been with so many girls, you can't even remember all their names. I wouldn't imagine you even care about your girls, that way." He stressed 'that way' by lifting one eyebrow up and rolling his eyes.

"Ouch," I said sarcastically. "Haven't we had this conversation before?" I asked them.

"Ya, but I don't think you are taking me serious," Embry said, "I personally have never felt like Jacob-" He nodded towards Jake, who blushed a light pink. "But someday I will, and so will you, and I'm gonna laugh my butt off when it does happen."

I gawked at Embry. "What the hell? What are you saying, that I've never been in love?"

"Yep." Embry said and popped his lips on the 'p'.

"I have too!" I shot back like a 3-year-old, which caused Jake to snicker.

"Shut up, Jacob! You're the one who is stocking a girl that's two years older than you!"

"I'm not stocking her, she likes me too!" He yelled back.

"Then why is she still in love with that Cullen guy? Huh?" I guess at this point I crossed a line, because Jake closed the three feet between us and punched me in the jaw.

"Damn it!" I screeched and whipped my arm back to punch him back. Embry gripped my arm and threw me backwards. That didn't stop Jake, he rushed forwards towards me and got another shot in before Embry could toss him the other way.

"Guys, I didn't mean we should beat the crap out of each other! God!" Embry yelled at us. Jake hung his head. I wiped the blood dripping down my chin on my jean leg.

"What ever. Jake, you got that out of your system?"

"Yeah, sorry man. I just..I don't know...she's really hurt, and I don't like you picking at it."

"Yeah, well, sorry too. I guess, I'm not really the best guy for a girl to have, so I would really know," I said half sarcastically, half a little freaked that I've never been in love!

"What ever, okay. Lets go check out my bikes."

"Cool!" Embry added. I smiled and jogged to keep up with him.

Three Weeks later...

"Man, what's up with Embry?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know it's like he doesn't even like us anymore." Last Thursday, Embry had cut class one day, which wasn't unusual, but when he didn't come back it started being weird. He came back today, almost a week later. But instead of sitting with us like usual, and telling us not to worry and being the smart one, he sat with Paul, a guy older than me who was a huge prick, and Jared, also older than me, but quiet and a little creepy.

"Ya, all he ever does is hang out with Sam!" Jacob pointed out.

"Just like Paul!" I retorted

"I don't get it." We both knew, what people said, that is was a gang. But Embry, didn't seem the type to me.

"Me neither. Hey promise me, you won't start hanging around him." That was the last thing I needed was for all my friends to ditch me.

"Ya, no way." Jake shook his head and looked at me truthfully. Okay.

"Good, at least we have each other. Who needs Embry?"

"Ya. Who needs him?" We rolled laughed and flicked on the T.V.

We do. We need Embry. Now that he's gone, who's going to break up me and Jake's fights? Who's going to be the smart one when we were dumb and acted exactly like we were, stupid teenage boys.

Who's going to be my friend if Jake decides he wants to hang out with Embry now! What next? It's weird how just one simple change could completely mess up my simple life.

**A/N I know it's a shorty but I gotta get them all wolvies, and then get this thing going!**


	3. Meeting Bella

A/N: After reading a really helpful message, I decided to change up my original idea, but don't worry, you won't even know! ;) One of the things you need to know, is that in my story **Jacob never explained that he was a werewolf to Bella!** You gotta understand she still just thinks he's a jerk, and doesn't like her anymore.

I sighed sadly and continued walking pathetically down the road. Life is so boring now. No Embry. No Jake. All my friends are abandoning me.

What's so great about Sam Whats-his-name anyways?

It wasn't always like this. It wasn't till few years ago that all the guys started flocking him. He was just an average guy. I think he's like 3 or 4 years older than me, and I'm pretty sure he never went to college. There's nothing interesting about him except... well people don't like to talk about the accident that happened to Emily. I guess the big deal is that Sam and some other chick named Leah were like super tight, and then her cousin some up to visit- ya cousin!- and he runs away with her. Man-whore. THEN...he and Emily are on a hiking trip and she gets mauled by a bear. I know right! It's like right out of a soap opera! Ha, does Sam have a clone! Whew, sorry.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to start hanging out with Sam someday too? I mean, I never would have thought Embry and Jacob would have been the type to join a "gang". I mean before we used to actually make fun of him, and how he acted all superior to everyone. Now they act like they're in love with him...huh? ...Nah, I'm pretty sure Jake and Embry are straight.

I heard a load rumbling behind me and turned to see...Bella, that's her name, -without Jake here, I'm even forgetting the girl he talked about non-stop- driving towards me. I pulled my cap down farther and ducked my head. Maybe she wouldn't remember me. But damn the luck, her truck slowed and I heard her squeaky window roll down.

"Hey, Quil, right?"

"Ya?" I asked hesitantly.

"Have you seen Jake?" Figures. I wonder if he's been weird to her too?

"Ya, earlier, but I tried to talk to him and he just ran off," I said getting angry.

"Why?" She asked and opened the passenger side door.

I shook my head, "No idea. He's been like this for a while."

"So he's been like that to you too?" She asked stunned. Even in my anger, her confusion was kinda adorable.

"Yep," I said deflated. There was a couple seconds of silence as Bella's eyes glazed over with tears.

"You need a ride?" She almost whispered. I could see how hard she was trying not to cry. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. Tears.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just walking home," I said. I was a few miles from La Push, after chasing Jake and his "friends".

"Jump in, I'm headed to Jacob's." I thought about it for a second and decided 'why not?'

I climbed in and melted against the seat. I was so worn out.

"You okay?" She asked, with concern in her voice. I turned to look at her, and for the first time saw how red her eyes were. It didn't take a genius to figure out she'd been crying. A lot. This was hurting her a lot. More then me.

"Ya," I said gently. She started the car, and we began driving to my house. Her truck was amazingly loud. So I had to talk louder.

"So when was the last time you've talked to Jake?" I asked curious.

"A couple weeks ago. You?"

"Same."

"In a weird way that makes me feel better. I thought he was just made at me."

"Ya, same here. He only hangs out with Sam." I sneered the name, and Bella noticed.

"What! Jake hated him!"

"I know that's the main reason it annoys me so much. 'Fine. You don't want to be my friend," I said talking to a imaginary Jacob, " But hang out with someone you actually used to like!'"

My voice had been unconsciously raising the whole time. Now I was pretty much yelling. Bella reached over and put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. She was saying something but I wasn't listening. I was just feeling. Where Bella's hand touched my skin, there was a burning feeling. I glanced down to look at it. Nothing. I'd been with a lot of girls, but that had never happened. It's like there was an intense spark. She didn't act like she'd felt it. So it was just me. Weird.

"Quil?" She was looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"We're here." I looked up and saw my house. I must have been ignoring her. Wups.

"Oh, sorry." She shook her head, and smiled. She had a cute smile-stop. You don't want to do this with Jacob's girl. Or is she?

"Hey, can I ask you something...if it's okay?"

"Shoot," She said innocently.

"Are you and Jacob..." I looked at her knowingly. It took her a second to figure out what I was saying.

"Oh! No. Just friends. Why?"

"I was just gonna beat the crap out him if he was being a jerk to a nice girl like you." She looked away quickly and blushed the most adorable color of pink. "Hey if you see Jacob tell him, I'm looking for him."

She glanced back and the second she caught my eyes looked away. I smirked. "Maybe see you around?"

"Yeah," She said kinda breathless.

"Ok," I said, and slammed the door of her truck and jogged up to my door. I opened it and then realized I had left my hat in her truck I looked back to say something, but she had already driven away.

Well, at least now I have a reason to talk to her.

_A/N: TADA! Bella and Quil are getting to know each other...meanwhile Bella goes to talk with Jake he snubs her. She tells him about Quil, and that will be the next chapter._

_Woohoo! This story is going pretty good._

_REMEBER: **Jacob does not tell Bella about the wolves.** She's clueless!_

_Review more and you'll get an update faster!_

_Can I get a woot woot for QxB! _

_I like it. I think it's original. **What do you think about BellaxQuil?**_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

**HWR**


	4. Comfort in New Places

A/N: You all hate me and I know. I'm sorry! I've jut been soooooo busy!

Hope everyone one had a good Halloween!

P.S. This chapter contains strong language. FYI

Bella's POV

Oh. My. God. This can't be happening. I slammed my front door and slid down to the floor. It's impossible! How could Jacob do this to me? I held my arm, it was throbbing.

He was helping me, and then...what? He got tired of me? I don't know! I don't know who to talk to? Where to go? Charlie's till at work, and I'm not going to bother him. I can- wait! Quil...

Would Quil want to talk to me?

I guess it's worth a try? I grabbed the phone book and looked through the As.

Quil's POV

_Ring! Ring!_ I sighed and got up of the couch to answer the phone.

"Hello?" From the other end of the line I heard a sob and sniffled. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yes! Yes," A girl shouted, right before I hung up. "It's Bella." Another sob.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. Was she hurt? What happened? Why'd she call _me_?

"It's...It's Jacob." I heard how hard this was for her. "I just don't want to be alone right now." She began sobbing again. My heart was breaking as I felt her pain.

"Don't worry. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks you," Bella whispered back.

I put the phone down and ran across the street to the Clearwaters. I knocked on the door, and heard Seth, their kid holler, 'Yeah!'

"Seth, it's Quil, I gotta borrow the truck."

"Ok!"

"Thanks, Seth." With that I was in their truck and speeding towards Officer Swan's house.

...

I couldn't believe Jacob did this. What ever this was. I couldn't understand how anyone could want to hurt her. She was so sweet. I was pulled out my trace, as a passing car blared his horn. I had been beginning to swerve. I jerked the car back onto the road.

Did he hurt her? Was she okay? If Jacob physically hurt her, I would kill him. And I knew as I said it that I mean it. How could it be that I had my first real conversation with her this morning, and I already feel as if I've known her my whole life?

I turned of the 1-10, and drove by multiple houses that held no memory. I'm sure I'll recognize Chief Swan's house when I see it. I hope. THERE! I remember that one. I pulled into her drive, and turned off the car, leaving the keys in it. I jogged to the front door, and knocked gently.

Silence.

I knocked again, "Bella!"

Silence, "BELLA!" I yelled frantic.

"Yeah." I heard a pathetic yelp from inside.

I breathed out a huge gust of air I'd been holding in. In those 6 seconds, multiple scenarios had played through my head...all bad.

"Bella, can I come in?" I asked soothingly. I didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Sure." She said emotionless. I turned the nob and pushed open the door.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"Here." She answered from the living room. I crept slowly around the corner. I was pretty sure Jacob wouldn't have hit her, but I was pretty sure Jacob would never hang out with Sam, too.

I rounded the corner of the couch and what I saw broke my heart.

Her shoes were kicked across the room. Her once perfect eye liner had run down her face and stained the top of her shirt. Her mouth formed a clenched line. A tear still stood on her cheek. She had her legs pulled up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes lids were held tightly together, and looked like she was in pain.

"Bella..." I whispered. She opened her eyes and another tear ran down her face. I fell to my knees in front of her. She just looked at me for a moment before she lunged forward and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and nuzzled her face into my neck and sobbed.

"Bella...shh. It's okay," I cooed to her. I grabbed her legs and picked her up. Dang she's tiny. I bet she weighs like 100lbs! I held her like baby. And she held tight to my neck. It didn't matter that Jacob was who she wanted, I was helping, I knew that. I sat down on the couch and sat her on my lap. She sobbed again. I could feel my shirt becoming soaked with her tears.

"He...he...said he...didn't...want...to be friends...with me!" She sobbed out.

"I know he said the same thing to me."

"But...I need him!" She wailed. At that I furrowed my brow.

"Why?" I asked curious. She pulled back. She looked a little better...well mentally..physically..she looked like crap.

"He held me together." She looked at something that wasn't there and asked. "Do you remember the Cullens?"

"Ya?"

"Well, I was in love with Edward, "Her entire body flinched at his name, like it bite her, "Cullen." She held on to me tighter, and I let her. "Then he left,...because of me. He said he didn't want me. I wanted to die. There was no meaning in life..." A sad smile graced her full lips, "Then there was Jacob. He brought joy, life, back to me." The smiled slipped off her lips, and she rubbed her hand against a welt on her forearm.

"What's that?" I asked with alarm.

"Jacob...he hurt me." She whimpered.

"How?" I growled back.

"I was arguing with him...and he started freaking out but Jacob grabbed me and yelled at me to leave. He wouldn't let me go. He just stared at me, and said we were through. Then he threw me. Literally, I fell like two feet from where I was standing and he was already gone."

I growled. I went to move her, I needed to beat the shit out of Jake! I pried one of her delicate hands off my neck, but she fought back with strength, I didn't know existed in a person this small, "N! Don't leave me! Please!" I couldn't argue with that logic, she was hurting, and I wasn't going to make it worse.

I leaned back on the couch and pulled her forward with me. She rested contently on my chest. She cried only once more, and soon fell asleep.

She was interesting while she slept. She talked and her hands roamed. One of her small hands, left my neck and I instantly wished for it back, but instead of it falling against the couch, she raised it till it rested against my chin. My chin was a little bit bristly from not shaving, and her hand pet my stumble. A strange noise escaped my mouth. It felt so good. Her touch was so light, it sent tingles through my body.

"Quil..." She sighed contently. I smiled at that. Her hands seemed to feel the difference and traced my wide lips. She exhaled another contented sigh.

Her hand eventually left my face, and slid into my dark hair. Her fingers combed through it gently.

She tossed her head, and I pulled my chin down to look at her. Even in her tosseled state, she was cute. She looked like she was up four nights in a row, but still cute.

"Why'd you leave me?" She cried softly. I picked her hand out of my hair and kissed it.

"I'll never leave you."

"They always do..."

"No." I assured her sleeping form.

"I don't care...you can kill me... bite me..." I shook my head. She was diffidently dreaming. That made no scene at all.

"I can't Jacob! I just need a friend!" she cried out to Jacob, who didn't care.

"I'll be a friend, Bells. I'll never go."

"Stay with me Quil."

"I will." I kissed her hand again, and placed it back at my neck, where it eagerly took it's previous position. She sighed and was quiet for the rest of her nap, for I soon fell asleep too.

...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I stirred but wasn't really awake.

"Bella!" I heard the door open, and realized Bella was still on me with her hands around my neck, and my hands holding her waist. To anyone else this would look bad. I tried to get up but was still half-asleep.

"Bella I need to tal-" Jacob walked into the living room and saw us laying there. "What the hell!" I gently layed Bella on the couch and stood up. I shook the last bit of sleep off, and walked up to him.

"Get the fuck out of her house!" I said seriously but quietly.

"I should say the same thing to you! What did you do? Force yourself on her? Did you take advantage of her because she was upset!" He was backing me towards the door. I turned and walked outside. Jake turned and closed the door. I was so mad. He had no right to tell me anything.

"You sick bastard! I'm her friend! She needed to talk, because someone had to go and crush her! And then you hurt her!"

Jacob was shaking violently. "Don't you have anything to say? Why if not get the hell of her land." I stared at him darkly.

Jake screamed a primital howl and exploded in fur.

A/N: Hahahahaha! Cliffie! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! You guys are so awesome!

REVIEW!

HWR


	5. A Whoops!

A/N:

**_Author Whoops!-------_**

Okay, I know some of you guys are mad this isn't another chapter...but I had to tell you this....

**QUIL UP UNTIL THIS POINT IS UNAWARE THAT WEREWOLVES ARE REAL!!**

I really should have made that easier to understand. Sorry!

Do not fear..I'm working on next chappie right now.....

Oh! And please _**vote on my new poll**_!!! Your next story will depend on it!!!!

Hugs and Kisses,

**_HWR_**


	6. Numb

_**A/N: So from now on there are going to be sprinklings of JPOV, so things make sense. **_

Jacob's POV

I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking. I almost lost control! I almost hurt her! Well, I guess I did hurt her..but not anywhere near what I could have done.

I have to talk to her.

...

I phased and ran as fast as my super natural body would carry me. The second, I felt someone phase, I un-phased. I didn't need anyone knowing my plan. I was going to get her to guess! That way I wouldn't have to break commands.

I burst out of the trees onto her yard, and ran to the front door. I only paused to knock then I opened it, not waiting for a response.

"Bella I need to ta-" I froze mid-word. I smelled it, before I saw it. A tangy, warm smell I knew. There on her couch, the came couch I had once held Bella, lay Bella...AND QUIL! He was slowly waking up, Bella was sound asleep on his chest. Her delicate arms were wrapped around his neck, and his hands were resting on her hips...the same hips, I had once dreamed of holding.

So here comes Quil. Good ol' Quil. He meets her once and has his skirt-chasing hands all over her! I told him to stay away form her!

"What the hell!" Was all my mind could come up with. I was so shocked. Bella would never have done this with me. Why was Quil different?

He blinked the last bits of sleep from his eyes, and gently placed her on the couch, removing her from his chest. I wanted to killed him. How dare he touch her!

"Get the fuck out of her house." He said unblinking, with a cold dark look in his eyes. How dare he tell me what to do, that little piece of...

I took a step towards him, contemplating tearing his head off. "I should say the same thing to you! What did you do? Force yourself on her? Did you take advantage of her because she was upset!"

Oh! I want this boy to die! I stalked him towards Bella's back door. He turned and at that one moment, I almost did kill him. He was looking outside for almost one second...easily enough time to shred him before he even realized it.

He turned around, and I saw the old Quil, the one full of wrestling matches, video games, and hikes. I blinked again and _this_ Quil replaced him, but it was enough time to calm me down. I felt the shivers slow, as my transformation retreated.

But it didn't matter that I had calmed down, because in those seconds I had been calming down Quil had just been warming up. He closed the door behind us. He were now both outside, so he used his full voice.

"You sick bastard! I'm her friend! She needed to talk, because someone had to go and crush her! And then you hurt her!" I saw a fire in his eyes, that was most likely identical to mine. I knew that look. It was anger, and not just anger but the greatest anger you can feel: werewolf rage. I looked at his arms and saw how they were shaking, any second now...

"Don't you have anything to say? Why if not get the hell of her land." He said this and I saw his shivers slow. Mine did not.

I was tired of this boy, and his childishness. I knew it was too late for him. I felt my bones shift. I screamed a howl, meant to be a warning. He needed to run. To move. But I was too fast, my transformation finished, and I looked down at the small creature before, and growled.

At this moment I was not a 'protector'. I was a predator. My vision turned to red, as I looked into the eyes of my victim.

As my prey, he should be afraid, he should run, he should yell. But instead he was even angrier. His body was shaking in tremors as obvious as a jack-hammer. He yelped a half man/half wolf howl and shifted to a wolf.

'What the hell?' His mind screamed at me.

'Welcome to the club.' I sneered and tackled him. I bit his shoulder.

He yelped and like Quil always does, fought back.

We were at it for a good ten minutes before Sam found us and commanded us to stop. Quil was confused and kept testing the limits to his order.

'You can't disobey me,' Sam scolded him.

'Like, hell! I'll do what I want!'

'Quil, you need to calm down. Do you want to talk to Embry?' Sam asked him.

'Embry?' Sam lifted his head in the air and howled. I instantly felt Paul phase.

'What up?' Paul asked eager.

'Quil joined us,' I sneered to Paul. Quil glared at me and we both let out protective growls.

'Jeez...What did I miss, Jake?' Jared asked as he phased. They had already seen the scene from, Sam's, Quil's, and my perspective.

'He was with her!' I growled through the pack mind.

'Whoa! With-with?' Paul asked suggestively.

'No!' Quil yeled back defensively. I growled at Paul.

'What took you so long Jared?' Paul asked changing the subject.

Splashes of Kim and him intertwined together flowed through my head. I could feel his embarrassment. 'I was busy.'

'Oh...busy,' Paul replied a smirk in his tone.

'Shut it, Paul. Where's Embry?' Sam asked.

'Right here,' I heard Embry, in my head.

'Hey! Quil!...Oh.' He was seeing the fight.

'Embry?' Quil asked skeptical.

'Yep.'

'So you guys weren't avoiding me, you had become...uh..what are we?'

'You are the guardians of La Push you are to keep you people safe. We can phase back to humans, then back to wolves. You are a werewolf.' Sam replied, in a text-book manner.

'No! Way! This is soooooo awesome.' Quil was way too excited. I had been so bitter about it, ansd he was as giddy as a school girl.

I quickly phased and dressed. I heard Jared phase behind me. "Where you goin'?" He asked.

"I don't know," I hollered back.

Bella's POV

Something felt different. I was cold. I opened one eye, and realized I was also alone. No! He promised me he wouldn't leave me too!

"Quil!" I yelled. No answer. "No!" I screamed. Letting out everything. All the pain. I could feel it soaring through my veins.

I can't do this. I stood up and called for Quil again and again. No note. No nothing. I must be awful. Everyone I loved or cared for left me. I was useless.

I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor in front of the stairs. I saw everything I had tried for so long to keep hidden in my mind. The reason Edward left. No, the real reason. The reason that I wouldn't say, I wouldn't even think about. The fact that Edward had left not because he no longer wanted me...but because he wanted someone else. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't Tanya.

I saw his face, his voice, his breath, the way he smelled, the way he walked, the way he played the piano, the color his eyes were, his stomach, the way his muscles felt under my soft skin, his lips, the way he tasted, the way he held me, the way he spoke, then they stopped. I saw Jacob. I could breath again. But when I opened my eyes I was alone. No Jacob. No Quil.

"I can't live like this!" I screamed to no one. I stood up and limped to the kitchen.

I placed my hand over the welt on my arm. I hissed as I felt the sensitivity. I ignored it and pulled a chair by the refrigerator, and stood on it to reach the cabinet above it. I pulled out the long bottle of murky fluid. _Rum_, it read. It didn't matter what it was, as long as it helped.

I took a swig and gagged at the bitterness. But moments latter I felt warmness fill my stomach and it numbed the wound in my heart. I took another drink, and sauntered out to the back yard, grabbing a pill bottle along the way.

**A/N: OK, so on a scale of 1-10 cupcakes..what does my story get?**

**Oh and I'm going to give you a sneak peak to the next chapter are you ready...**

_**"Bella! Where are you?" I screamed. I ran through the house looking for her. Then I smelled it. I raced to the smell. And there in the middle of the lawn lay Bella Swan, the girl I love. **_

_**I listened intently, I could barely hear a heart beat...what happened. She doesn't smell right. I listened again, and heard her heart beat fade. **_

_**"Bella! Come back to me!" I cried into her shoulder. **_

_**Then her heart beat stopped.**_

_**"BELLA!"**_

Ooooo! I'm evil! Review! Tell me what you think will happen...if you're right, I put your name in my next chapter.

Review!


	7. Darkness Part 1

A/N: I'm awful! But you still love me! Did you enjoy the cliffie? Muahahha! I found it amusing to watch you suffer...LOL! XDXD

Okay so for the winner of the guess...I'm giving it to 3 people!

Cresent Angle .net/u/1684498/)

Alice Cullen620 .net/u/1616380/

Novel-et .net/u/1735092/

Congrats! You guys!

On with the drama!

~~!~~

**DEAD PART 1!**

Quil's POV

I stood on all paws breathing deeply. I knew I needed to calm down to do this. I sat on my haunches and rest my back against a tree. 'Think of something relaxing.' Sam had said. So I took another breath and thought of my mom...nothing. Okay, something else. Oh! Swimming...darn. Hmmm? What about Bella?

I felt my bones collapse and re-break, I yelped, and then in less then one second, I was back. I was laying naked on the ground. Someone through a shirt and shorts at me from back in the clearing.

"Thanks." I shouted back.

"No problem." It was Sam.

I knew there was some where I should be...Oh right Bella! Crap, I left her alone. Oh, man.

I tore the shorts off and re-morphed. I took off quickly in Bella's direction. As I ran by the pack, I saw several of them morph too.

'Stop!' Jared cried.

'You can't be near her!' Paul echoed. I didn't listen, she needed me!

'Quil, I command you to stop!' That was Sam. I felt my legs buckle under me and I slid into the dirt.

'What? Why?' I asked them. Sam walked before me in his wolf form.

'You can't be around her, until you can control yourself. Plus, I don't think you should be around her anyways.'

'Why?'

'In a weird way...Jacob already has claim over her.'

'Huh?'

'Well, you see there is this thing called imprinting...it's when you become tied to a girl. Love at first sight only stronger.' I saw visions of a woman in Sam's mind, the way he saw he, his remose, his love. Then Jared pictured a younger girl, one I knew. Kim.

'No way!' I said anger sizzling with my words. 'And he imprinted on Bella?' I said imprint like it was a dirty word.

'Well, we don't know that. He hasn't seen her since his transformation,' Sam said straight forward.

'Liar! He has too. He saw her just today, and later, when he tried to kill me!'

'Okay, earlier, he was focused on you, that doesn't count. But what did you say about this morning?'

'He was with her this morning. She had bruises and welts on her arms, from him!'

'We told him to stay away from her!' Embry said.

'Exactly, you told him, not me. Damn it,' Sam huffed, 'Where's Jacob now?'

'He didn't say,' Jared mumbled.

'Shit! Everyone split! Quil, I don't want you near Bella! Go look in town! Paul and I will go to Bella's house.'

'No! I'm coming with you!' I shouted and stomped my foot.

'NO YOU ARE NOT! AND THAT'S AN ORDER.' I felt my legs carry me away although I had no control over them.

I'm sorry Bella, I really am.

Jacob's POV

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. That's all I could think off. How far did they go. What did he do to her. I phased out side her house and burst though the door.

"Bella! Where are you?" I screamed. I ran through the house looking for her. Then I smelled it. A strange rotten smell. I raced to the smell. And there in the middle of the lawn lay Bella Swan, the girl I love. I raced to her, and knelt beside her. I pressed my ear against her chest, and listened intently, I could barely hear a heart beat...what happened. She doesn't smell right. I listened again, and heard her heart beat fade.

I did CPR for a few minutes. "Bella! Come back to me!" I cried into her shoulder. I glanced around and next to her was a empty glass bottle, and a bottle of pills.

Then her heart beat fluttered.

"BELLA!"

I picked her up and through her over my shoulder. I wrapped her arms around my neck and ran. I ran for all I was worth. I ran past houses, car, people (who gave me strange looks), and finally after several way too long minutes ran right into the hospital. I gathered the attention of many nurses, who called a doctor, and they pulled Bella off me.

"What happened?" A doctor asked. She picked Bella's arm up and looked at it.  
"I found her in her back yard. I think she over dosed." The doctor didn't answer they just pushed her away, and I stood in stunned silence as the door to the ER swiped shut.

Bella's gonna die.

_**A/N: I know, it was short...but still hard to write. I just couldn't get it right! Leave me reviews and I'll have part 2 up faster!**_

_**REVIEW! NOW IN MIDDLE! HEHE**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Darkness Part 2

_**A/N: So sorry! I had so much trouble with this scene for some reason. Oh well, here you go.**_

_**OH! OH! OH! I almost forgot! Go check out my poll, it may change the out come of this story...;)**_

...

Part 2

Quil's POV

'Why the hell does Sam have to be so bossy?'

'Cause I can...don't forget, I can hear everything you think.' Shit. That's going to take some getting used to.

'Why can't I just go see if Bella's at her house?'

'Because Paul and I are going to check.'

I growled mentally at the thought of them around Bella. 'Chill man. It's not like I'm gonna feel up your play toy,' Paul teased.

'Shut up, Paul!' I growled

'Ok, Ok,' Paul surrendered

'See look. We're here already and I don't see-' Sam's thoughts cut off, abruptly.

'What?'

'I smell Jacob here, and theres a bottle...I smell Bella here...somethings not right...I'm following Jacob's trail. Paul, stay here in case Jacob comes back,' Sam ordered.

'Sure, Sam.'

'Sam! Did Jacob take Bella?'

'Yeah. I'm following the trail it heads into town.'

'Aggh! He's dead! What side of town?'

'East.'

'I'm on it.' I quickly looked both ways on the street before phasing and sprinting at were-wolf speed into the brush by the road. I ran so fast, I could see nothing, although I'm sure someone saw me, for I heard many shouts as I darted past.

I held my head high, testing the air for either Bella or Jacob's scent. Nothing. I ran back and forth in the trees.

Wait! I smelled something familiar. Sniff! Sniff! A-ha! I had found a faint scent of Jacob. I was following it quickly, but it went straight into town. Not away, to a secluded spot like my mind had thought he would do. I morphed reluctantly and slid into my shorts. I looked everywhere, ready for an attack. But the scent trail that I had found was a straight line. So I through aside my instincts and followed the trail on foot.

It went through down-town forks. Maybe they went for a walk. Yeah right.

Sam said something wasn't right. I bet he knocked her out and is gonna rape her. I bet he's gonna kill her. Or..or..- I could feel the anger bubbling up, and knew I needed to control it. I was still in public, and people were looking at me strange, and walking on the other side of the sidewalk.

"Crap, okay...still," I mumbled under my breath. Which I'm sure wasn't helping the whole 'crazy guy' look, but I didn't really care. I was absolutely sure that at any second his scent would cut a corner, and lead to a dark alley, where I would find her dead body!

My body was quivering and this time I couldn't stop it. I ran to the next block, and took a run start into a parking garage, and let the wolf in me explode. All my muscles cramped as the bones shifted. Ouch. I paced back and fourth, for a minute, just calming down. I couldn't help Bella like this, I needed to stop. I sat down, thought of her. Her beautiful face, and laugh- whoosh. I fell crumpled to the floor...naked. Shit! I hadn't taken my clothes back off.

I dashed between cars, peeking in windows. Nothing. Nothing. Nothin- Oh wait! In a Blue Ford Explorer sat a stack of dry-cleaning. The back window had a bumper sticker saying, 'Protect the Wolves!' Which was almost funny in this situation. Almost. After mentally apologizing to the owner, I punched the window out, and pulled out the clothes. They were way too short, but would work. I dropped and promised I would make this up and was back out on the street. This time with a mission.

I sprinted down the walk way and didn't pay any attention t anyone around me. They didn't matter. I followed the scent straight to...Fork's Hospital? Why would he was taken her to the hospital...

OH NO! I've been looking at this all wrong. Sam's words all came back to me. _'There's a bottle...somethings not right.'_

I pushed through the doors and walked up to the front desk.

"Bella Swan?" I asked. The receptionist, held up a finger, and continued typing something. _"God damn it, woman! Bella Swan?"_ That got her attention. She finally saw how desperate I was and flipped through a list.

"860," She said and the way she said it, it made it sound like a question.

"Thanks you," I mumbled and pushed my way past nurses, and doctors who gave me crazed glares. Finally finding 860 I pushed the door open, and was welcomed by the most beautiful sound in the whole world.

_Beep beep beep_. Okay, maybe not the best, but it was sure up there. It meant something was beating. Bella's heart!

On the white paper wrapped bed, was the beautiful creature, Bella Swan. I loped to her side and knelled my her bed. I picked up her hand and kissed it. I heard her heart monitor beep slightly irregular, and her eyes began to flutter open.

"Quil?" I heard her mumble, but it sounded distant and lost. I could still hear the monitor beeping, and her restless tossing, but I could only stare.

I felt like my whole life I'd been looking for something. Something to complete me. Her. Bella was my other half. I felt safe, and sure. I was devoted like I'd never been.

_Shit. I just imprinted._

"Quil?" I heard again. Bella sounded frightened. I refocused and saw her. So fragile, so weak. I held her head in my hands, and she seemed complying enough.

"Bella," I breathed, "Can I kiss you?" All she could do was nod her head, and I pressed my lips gently to hers, and she kissed me back_. Ahhh. Life is good._

"What the hell!" I pulled away from her to see Jacob standing in the door.

_**A/N: Sorry, that took so long...had a serious writers block..but it was your super helpful reviews that kept me going! That's so much guys! I really appreciate it.**_

_**Puh-Lease check out my poll! It's really important!**_

_**HWR**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Imprinting, It's A Bitch

_**A/N: Well I'm going to try and get as many chapters written this week for this story and 'Edward You Bastard'. Please review, they really do fuel my stories! 3**_

Bella's POV

The darkness was beautiful. It was like floating in clouds. I could see everything that for months I'd hidden from myself. A rainbow of emotions. My insecurities, my hopelessness, my anger, and somewhere in me their was a new feeling...love.

I felt guilty, and I knew I shouldn't, but I still did. Before today, I had convinced myself that my whole heart would belong to Edward. I was sure. I'd promised. But there was Jacob...and as much as I didn't want to admit it. I did like Jacob more then I should. I wasn't in love with him like Jacob seemed to think, but then again, I more then liked him.

Then their was Quil. In my mind I almost sighed his name. I'd thought he was sweet and that maybe we could be friends. He treated me like he cared, and he'd come over when I'd needed him. Even though he didn't really know me that much. But then again he had left. He was just like Jacob...-that feeling was a blinding white light. I turned away from it. But it just kept getting brighter. I felt a hand grip my back, and I tried to scream. But instead I was pulled from my floating to a white bed. My silent scream turned into a mouthful of vomit. I closed my puffy eyes and leaned over my bed and threw up.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I was waking up. I felt so much better. Everything out of my system, I could think clearly. They had obviously pumped my stomach. Charlie's gonna be pissed. I felt someone pick up my hand and place a sweet warm kiss on the palm side.

"Quil?" I asked. I don't know why. It was the first word on my lips. I blinked my eyes trying to clear my vision. Quil was here. He was kneeling by my bed holding my hand. His eyes were glazed over, wide, unfocused. He looked confused and he looked...happy. I liked it when he looked that way, it made me happy. "Quil?" I asked again. He was kind of starting to scare me. He shook his head and looked at me. He eyebrows creased sympathetically, and for one of the first time in my life, I _liked_ the attention.

"Bella," he breathed. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, and I could tell that by the way he said it he was letting me choose. I knew that if I said yes things would change forever. I couldn't just be friends with him. And unlike the love I felt for Jacob, I wanted to be more then friends with Quil. I wanted to see what his lips felt like. I wanted...him. I tried to say yes. I opened my mouth but nothing would come out. I nodded my head, almost frantically.

He leaned in slowly and gently placed his lips on mine. A bolt of static shock ran through my body and I shivered in pleasure. His lips were soft and warm. The complete opposite of Edward's. His hands reached up and held my head delicately. His lips opened and closed around mine. I wanted to sit up and hold him like he was holding me, but I was too weak. I did my best though. I pushed my face into his hands and breathed in his scent. I pressed my lips into his and began to kiss him passionately. He responded likewise. It was one of the most amazing moments I knew.

Then I heard the door opened and Jacob's booming voice growled, "What the hell!"

Quil pulled away reluctantly, giving me one small peck. That made Jacob furious. "Get off her!" He rushed over and pulled Quil up by his collar. I realized then that Quil's clothes looked weird. Too small, and I could have sworn that he had grown 5 inches since I'd seen him last. But even then Jacob was several inches taller.

I mustered all of my strength and pushed my body up on my bed. "Jacob, stop!" I said in a raspy weak voice. Jacob ignored me. He slammed Quil against the apposing wall.

"I told you to stay away from her," he growled low and violent. Then he slammed his fist into Quil's face.

"Quil!" I screamed frantically. Jacob was beyond reason. I pushed the emergency button by my bed repeatedly. I threw my legs over my bed and stood. Quil had just punched Jake in the side and both were shaking. Quil's eyes locked on me as I stood. My legs were weak and I fell.

"Bella!" Quil looked at Jake pleadingly. "Jake, Jake! We can't do this. Not here."

"The hell I won't" Jacob yelled accenting 'hell' with another hit to the face. This time I heard an awful crunch followed by a stream of blood.

"Oh god," I murmured. I could feel myself getting light headed. The smell was everywhere. "Quil." I plead. This out of all the yelling I had done got Jacob's attention. He turned to look at me and his shaking stopped. In an instinct he understood. He knew about my problem with blood.

"Quil, your bleeding!"

"No, shit!" Then Quil slammed Jake's head into the wall. Jake crumbled to the floor. My eyes widened at that. My first thought '_He just killed him._' Quil looked at Jake with little interest and walked back over to me where I was laying on the floor. He sat on the floor by me and reached out his hand. I cried out and whimpered, shrinking back.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I felt like my eyes were going to pop.

"Quil, you need to leave. The nurses are coming." It looked like I'd done more damage then Jake had. But it didn't matter at that moment. "Please." He looked at me like I'd slapped him. His lip was trembling and one small tear rolled down his cheek. I felt awful. I was doing this. But I just needed him to leave. He looked out the window and then back at me. His eyes were glazed over and full of unshed tears.

"Okay," he whispered. Then he stood and walked out of the room. The second he was out of the room I broke into tears. I looked away as I ripped the IVs out of my arm.

I rushed across the room to Jacob. I pressed my hand to his wrist and felt a heartbeat. I collapsed next to him, and put all my weight against him to push him into a sitting position. I gently slapped his face, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, thank god," I muttered, and melted against Jacob's warm and familiar chest, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling against him. Jacob only smiled a stupid smirk.

Just then I heard the door open but didn't turn to see who it was. "I'm sorry. Everything is fine in here."

"Mm-Hm?" I heard a familiar voice question. I turned to see Charlie with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Sorry guys, I'll just wait outside." And then he winked at Jacob. _Winked!_ I realized what this must have looked like to Charlie, and I jumped up too quickly and fell into him again this time a little too close. And Jake stood up, closely holding my waist with one hand. He pulled me to him, and rested his head atop mine. I heard him sigh contently, and _oh gosh_, I couldn't stay mad at him.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and looked up at him, with a smile on my face, "I hate you."

"I love you too," Jacob replied and I started crying again and Jacob held me.

_**A/N: Let the angst begin!**_

_**Please check out my poll!**_

_**BTW: If you haven't noticed, this story is now rated...*drum roll*...M!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**HWR**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	10. I'm Her Best Friend

_**A/N: So I had several people ask about the last chapter, and I'm happy to clear the confusions up.**_

_**Bella doesn't know about werewolves, so she doesn't know about imprinting. That's why after Quil beat up Jake, Bella seems kinda mad. She knows that Jacob is her best friend and she really cares for him. But she barely knew Quil and doesn't even know know why she kissed him. So that's why Bella seemed so moody.**_

_**She's been imprinted on, but doesn't know it.**_

_**Hope everyone is okay with the rating, I decided I was going to go ahead and try it, but you won't see any change in my writing for a while. **_

Jacob POV

Hmm? If Bella woke up, would she want Coke or Dr. Pepper? I grabbed both and paid for them. I couldn't believe what the doctor's had told me.

I had been sitting in one of the, way to small for me, waiting room chairs, when the doctor walked out.

I jumped up and jogged over to him. "Mr. Black?" He asked in a grave voice and I immediately thought the worst. _Oh god, she's dead._

"Yes?" I replied gasping for air.

"Your girlfriend was pretty bad but she's okay now. We had to pump her stomach." I involuntarily grinned when he thought she was my girlfriend.

"What happened?" I asked relief flooding every pore of my body.

"She overdosed. We think it was an attempted suicide." My relief quickly dissolved.

"Suicide?" I whispered.

"Yes, but we're not sure, of course, but we think was due to some medication she was on. It's one of the side-effects."

"What kind of medicine makes you suicidal?" I asked incredulous.

"Anti-depressants. Did you know she was on any?"

"No, I knew she was depressed, but I hadn't realized..." I shook my head with shock. The doctor put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"Relax, she's fine now. She's lucky you were there."

"Thanks you sir," I mumbled. He nodded a good bye and turned to leave but stopped and looked back at me.

"You might want to get yourself checked out, you felt awfully warm." Then he walked down the hall. Once he was out of hearing I burst into laughter.

I'd already called Charlie, and he'd said he be here in a few minutes. I didn't tell him that his daughter tried to kill herself. He didn't need to hear that from me. He probably thought it was just another clumsy, Bella move. Although I did remember one of the things Charlie had said to me.

_"Bella's been really upset, Jake. I don't want you to hurt my girl. It's already happened once." _

Was it possible that this whole thing was my fault? I hoped not.

I walked down the hall with both pops in my hands and scanned for Bella's room number. Ah, 860, here it is. I opened the door and what I saw almost made me instantly morph.

Quil was kneeling by Bella's bed, his hand propping her up slightly, and his other against her cheek. He and her were making out! _She's mine! _I knew it wasn't true but maybe that didn't matter. If Quil had forced himself on her I would have killed him...but that didn't seem to be the case. Bella was leaning into him, with her hands on his face, and her eyes closed. Grrrrr.

"What the hell?" I growled louder then I wanted to. I dropped the cans, and stepped into the room closing the door. Quil pulled out of her embrace slowly and then leaned back in and gave her a small peck. Oh. My. God. Quil is dead.

"Get off her!" I screamed and pulled him off of her and slammed him into the wall. He was lucky I didn't just kill him. Oh, no. I wanted to play with him a little bit. I could here Bella screaming at us. But she wouldn't be able to get over here, so I figured she was safe.

I punched Quil in the nose, trying to get it to break. Nada. Quil got in a kidney shot and then started starring at Bella.

"Bella!" Quil looked...desperate. "Jake, Jake! We can't do this. Not here." What? Why?

"The hell I won't" I yelled and punched him again in the nose. There. But then the blood started. Oh shit, Bella.

I focused in on her voice and heard her murmur, "Quil" That pissed me off. She should be worried about me, her best friend. Not Quil the man whore.

I turned around, big eyed and frantic. "Quil you're bleeding."

"No shit," Then the wall rushed up to meet me.

.QxB

.QxB

QxB

I felt someone moving my body, and wondered if it was Quil. I'd have to kill him later. Then I felt a cold hand touch my face and pat it repeatedly. I rolled my eyes out of my head and blinked into the room.

Bella was sitting on my legs, which were now out straight and my body leaned against a wall. _Did she move me by herself? _

"Oh, thank god," she murmured, and then fell against my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. She nuzzled her head in my neck. I didn't fail to notice she was wearing only a thin paper gown and quickly adverted my eyes, a stupid grin rolled onto my face. _Bella was hugging me! _It had been weeks, since she'd hugged me. And I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. My imagination was starting to get on Paul's nerve though.

The door opened, and I removed my chin from Bella' head to glance at the door. I was ready to explain to any nurses that came in. That Bella had fallen, and I'd helped her. (Hopefully, they wouldn't notice the large crack and dent behind me) But it wasn't a nurse or a doctor it was Charlie. I mentally scolded myself for forgetting, but didn't care enough to move. After all Bella was in my lap and I was holding her.

Bella didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. "I'm sorry. Everything is fine in here."

A smile curled Charlie's features and I could feel my cheeks blushing. The odd thing is, he didn't seem to care that I was holding his daughter.

"MmHm?" Charlie hummed sarcastically.

Bella pulled away quickly, turned around to star at her father, wide eyed. "Sorry guys, I'll just wait outside." Charlie said with that evil grin still on his face. Then he looked right at me, made eye contact and everything, and winked. Oh, lord. I could feel the blood rush to my face. Now I felt like Bella, always blushing.

I looked down at Bella and saw her face was bright red. She caught my look, and tried to stand up quickly, but her legs gave out and she fell against me. This time her face extremely close to mine. I slowly stood up holding her waist in my hand. I pulled her towards me and hugged her gently. There's the spot.

"I hate you,"she said with a smile in her voice.

"I love you too," I replied. We stood like that for a while, until Bella sighed and pulled away. I was tempted to never let her go, but I loosened my grip on her.

"I need to talk to Charlie," Bella sighed. "This is going to be hard to explain."

I tilted my head and looked at her, "Maybe you can have the doctor do it for you." Her face brightened a little. "That's a good idea." Then I helped her back over to her bed and when she attempted to get in, I just picked her up, bridal style. Of course, this is the moment Charlie decides to come back in. I turn around as the door opens, and _Come on! My luck is not this bad!-_Charlie **and** the doctor walked in.

"Um..." I mumbled while they starred open mouth at me. I turned and put an extremely red Bella on her bed.

The doctor recovered first. "What happened?" He asked walking over to the loose IVs.

"She fell," I lied for her. Knowing she sucked at it. Even though, technically, it was true.

"I can believe that," Charlie muttered.

"Hm? Well let me just get these back in then." Then he gently picked up Bella's wrist and cleaned of a new needle. I saw the look in her eyes, and rushed to her side to hold her hand. Charlie still had that stupid look on his face.

After he was done, he said, "So Bella, would you like me to tell your father or would you rather?" Charlie looked confused for a moment, and then realization stuck him.

"Oh, my god! You're pregnant aren't you. And who's the father," Then he gasped, "It's you!" he said pointing a furious finger at me.

"No! Charl- Dad, I'm not pregnant!" Bella said over the scene Charlie was causing.

"Oh." Now Charlie looked mortified and looked my way apologetically. I nodded at him, letting him know it was okay.

Although I did kinda like the thought. Bella and I having a child. _Whoa buddy, way ahead of your self! _

Bella looked at the doctor and said,"I'd like you to tell him."

_**A/N: So, Right now, Bella just thinks that Quil and her have a little crush on each other. And the next chapter will be her POV. **_

_**The next chapter will help to clear up any left over confusion, but feel free to ask. I don't mind. :)**_

_**HWR**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	11. Love Lockdown

A/N: Sorry I've been MIA! I broke my laptop. Oops!

Come on guys let's make it to 100 reviews!!!!

Quil's POV

I don't understand what just happened. One minute she's kissing me the next she tells me to leave! Oh god, was it Jake? Is she in love with Jake!? This makes no sense. I need to talk to someone.

I pushed my way out of the hospital angrily. Once I was outside I took off at a dead sprint into the woods. My borrowed clothes exploded and a chorus of voice flooded my head.

'Quil!' The loudest voice shouted- Sam. 'What happened?'

'She had alcohol poisining. She tried to kill herself,' I mentally hissed.

'What! What about Jake?'

'He took her to the hospital when he found her.

I unphased before anyone could see what happened. I jogged slowly. The anger I had first felt was slowly melting away and leaving a think layer of sadness behind.

I stopped in between two moss covered trees, naked, and looked up into the almost **Twilight** sky.**(A/N: Hehe)**

I screamed. I screamed a lot. Long and loud. Eventually I had to take a breath. I gasped, sucking in a ragged breath. Then I returned to my half-man howling. I crumpled to the forest floor and began to sob.

I was a man, and I wasn't afraid to express myself but I hadn't cried in a long time. I sat there weeping until I heard rustling in the grass around me.

I glanced up to see the pack surrounding me, minus Jake. The large black wolf made a growly noise and nodded his head. He must have spoken to them, because they all turned and left. Only the dark grey wolf, that I remembered as Embry hesitated and glanced behind him as they galloped away.

Sam morphed back to his man form and his fur disappeared into dark skin. He pulled a pair of shorts off a tie around his ankle and threw another pair at me that sat on the ground where Embry had stood.

I pulled them on and looked downward ashamed at my show of weakness. I wished they hadn't had to see me like that.

"Quil," Sam said in an unusually kind voice. "Tell me what happened."

I thought about what I could say. I could lie, but they would eventually see it.

"We saw bits of it in your head. Tell me what you think about Bella?" Even with the gentle tone, I knew it was a command. There would be no lying here.

Still looking at the ground I started to speak. "I heard you guys thinking about, Jared...You know imprinting?" I closed my eyes. "I think..I think, I imprinted." I managed out. My voice was sore from screaming.

"I...we kissed and it was right. She was right. She was everything, it was perfect." I stopped talking. This part was painful.

"What happened Quil?"

"Jake came in." I looked up for the first time. I wasn't expecting the pity I found in his eyes. "He saw us kissing. We started fighting...one thing led to another, I knocked Jake out-"

"Wait! You knocked Jake out?!" Sam asked incredulous.

"Well, I mean I was really mad. But not like phasing mad. More...," I stopped to think. "Protective, if that makes sense.

Sam nodded understandingly. His kindness was positively surprising.

"Was Bella hurt?"

"Absolutely not!" I responded defensive. A small smile lifted the corners of Sam's mouth. They immediately fell.

"What happened next," he asked.

I looked away from Sam's penetrating glare. I focused on a small bird in a tree a few yards away. "When I walked back to Bella, she was completely terrified of me." I shook my head trying to remove the mental image. "She told me to leave. I think she was even crying." My jaw tightened and I felt a scream rise in my throat again. My hands were balled into fists. I wanted to hit something. Hard.

Sam's superior voice rumbled, "Let it out, Quil."

I opened my mouth and a strange moan came out. It turned into a full out scream, and I slammed my fist into a tree and it snapped under it.

"Damn it!" I hit the stump until my new skin spilled blood over my wrists. I crumpled again to the ground and wept. I couldn't hear Sam anymore.

Bella's POV

The way the doctor had explained it, it had sounded like I hadn't wanted to kill myself. It was just a side-effect. He ate it up. Got me a new medicine and we are literally right back to where we started.

I won't lie. I'm quite bitter.

Even Jake. After I'd been dismissed he had talked to Charlie and then he came and saw me.

It had mostly consisted of him telling me how sorry he was but we couldn't be friends. My side of the conversation had sounded something like this. _'Please! Why?'_ Then I cried.

But now I'm mostly numb. It's hard to believe I had cared. Jake-Smake.

I think it's about time for a trip to La Push.

_**A/N: heheheh! Done sorry for the wait, but you guys are awesome. I'll post another chapter for Edward You Bastard later this weekend. READ AND REVIEW!**_

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Understanding the Unknown

Bella POV

Pulling myself off my bed I walked into the bathroom down the hall. The face that looked back at me was frightening. I'd been sitting around for the past week, doing nothing but sulking. My hair was a knot on the back of my head and my clothes were wrinkled and old.

I pulled my shirt over my head, and stepped out of my shorts. As I stood under the steaming water, my tense shoulders finally relaxed and I had a moment to stop and think about all that had happened in the last 5 days.

Jacob hates me.

I meet Quil.

Quil leaves.

I try to kill myself.

Jacob saves me.

Quil visits.

Quil Kisses me.

Quil beats the shit out of Jake.

Quil leaves, again.

Jake leaves, again.

Why did I give a hoot about Quil. I don't even know him. Obviously Jake doesn't like him, which says something. Plus, I really thought they used to be friends. Really close friends. Something had changed. If only I could figure out what it was. I needed to figure out who exactly this Quil guy was.

I turned the water off, and toweled off. I forgot to bring clothes with me, so I walked back to my room, and pulled on a clean pair of jeans, and a T-shirt. I blow dried my hair, and pulled it up in a ponytail. Then I walked downstairs grabbed my keys, and started my truck.

Quil POV

Pulling myself off my bed I walked into the bathroom down the hall. The face that looked back at me was frightening. I'd been sitting around for the past week, doing nothing but sulking. My hair was a knot on the back of my head and my clothes were wrinkled and old. I brushed my hair out and held it behind me. I picked up the old scissors and started cutting through my hair that I'd spent my whole life growing out. It fell to the floor in sweeps of raven black. I bunched it up and threw it away. Most of the other pack members had already cut their hair. I was one of the last.

As much as I liked being in the pack, I hated it now. Every time I phased I had to hear what everyone was thinking about me, and they had to hear what I was thinking about. My whole thought process was centered around that day. What I could have done different, anything! Sam had at least been very considerate and hadn't come and told me to get my lazy ass up and defend my people like he should have.

I know that that's because of what happened with him and Leah. But, Oh boy! how I like to be compared to the bitchiest girl in the east coast. I don't blame her though. Life sucks when you have nothing left to live for.

Sam had already forbid me to go find Bella. Damn him. Sporting my new hair, I turned on the luke-warm water and rinsed off my body.

Becoming a werewolf had total messed up my hormones. Not only was I way past puberty mentally, I was way past it physically. I looked like a 20 year old man!

Back when I was normal I had spent countless hours at the high school gym, and it seemed kinda unfair that now that I looked like a roman god, and I didn't want anyone, except the one girl in Washington that hated me! Errgh! I slammed the water off, in the process cracking the facet.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath.

I dried myself off, and it felt weird to not have a tangle of hair on my back. I shook myself like a dog, and splattered the mirror.

I stomped back to my room, and pulled on a pair of jeans. I was digging through the clothes on my floor looking for a shirt when I heard someone knock on the door. It wasn't the knock that any of the pack would have given, hell they wouldn't have even knocked...except maybe Sam. I walked swiftly out into the living room. I'd been waiting for this talk for a while now. I'm was just surprised it took this long for Sam to come tell me to get it together.

The minute I was in the living room, I realized it wasn't Sam. Sam smelt like...Sam. This person, smelt clean. Like Strawberries. My eyes widened as I immediately placed who's scent that was. Bella!

I jogged quickly across the room and to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Bella POV

I knocked quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear me. I knew someone was home because a old white Chevy pick-up was sitting in the drive way. It had been several seconds and no one had answered yet. I took that opportunity to flee. I turned on my heels and started walking back to my car. That was when I heard the swipe of the door opening.

"Hey!" A very familiar voice called. I turned reluctantly.

"Hey," I said a lot less enthusiastically. He noticed.

"You okay?" he asked as his eyes brows formed a 'V' He took a step onto the porch and I saw for the first time what he was wearing. Or should I say what he wasn't wearing. He had on a pair of low-rise faded jeans. The knee on the left side was torn out, and the thigh on the right was ripped. They hung dangerously close to not being on, and from where I was standing his muscles looked amazing! I felt an unfamiliar wave of desire pulse through my body.

My eyes unfocused for a moment, and when I blinked he was right in front of me. "Hey. You sure?" A small scream escaped my surprised mouth. He chuckled and stepped back a little. He eyes rested on me softly. "You want to come in?" He sounded different then he had before. He sounded insecure. Ha! Him insecure? I was now wondering why I always dressed like a boy. Quil seems like the kind of guy who appreciates a 'woman'.

I mentally slapped myself. What am I talking about. This is me. That is Quil. Jacob's best friend- or well ex-best friend. Nothing is going on between us. Nothing will. It was only a kiss. Nothing more.

I shook my head a little and walked behind Quil into his house.

His house was small, like Jake's but a little more cared for. It was painted dark blue, with white trim. Around the two front windows, boxes of flowers rested. On the porch a bench sat next to the door, and a welcome mat graced the entrance. There definitely was a female living here.

"So Quil...you live here with?" I asked trying to break the silence as we walked into the living room.

"Oh, yeah. My mom, and my dad. I'm an only child. Luck me, right?" He asked laughing. He had a nice laugh. It was deep and manly.

"Me too! Except I always wanted sibling when I was younger."

"Really?" He said as he led me into the kitchen, "I always had...the guys, around so it was almost like I did have brothers." He looked around briefly. "You want something to drink?" He asked opening the fridge.

"Um...sure. What cha got?"

"We have coke, juice, milk, water..."

"I'll have a coke, sir," I said leaning over the table like I was ordering at a bar. I realized how idiotic I was, right after I said it.

Quil turned around with an eyebrow cocked, and a sexy smirk on his face. WHAT!? Did I just think sexy?

"Will that be on the rocks?" He asked pulling out a tall glass. I laughed. Quil was playing along.

"Yes, please." He dropped a few cubes into the cup and fill it to the brim with foam. He placed it on the table and pulled out a can for himself. Popping the top he sat down across from my glass. I followed and sat down.

"So, miss, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone at the bar?" I blushed a deep shade of red, and sipped my coke.

"Maybe I'm not alone." I responded, not really sure where I was going.

"Huh? I haven't seen anyone here." He said smirking again, a very..attractive...smirk.

"I bet he stood me up," I said dropping my smile. This conversation was moving into painful memories.

"Well, I guess...you know, if he was too stupid leave, would you like to um...hang out with me?" I looked up at him surprised. His face was completely serious.

"What?" It looked like Quil was...blushing?

An uncontrollable smile strained my checks.

"Never mind." An awkward silence filled the air. We finished drinking our pops.

Quil's POV

I can't believe I just said that. She must think I am such an idiot.

She hadn't said anything since I acted like an ass, but she was smiling. She looked happy to be here. I mean, just because she's my imprint doesn't mean she's going to love me at first. But I don't think she hates me like I thought...I think.

It was deep silent.

Until Embry showed up. He burst through the front door noisily, and expected me to be back in my room.

"Okay man, time to get over that girl! She kissed you, blah, blah, blah! Come on let's go down to the beach!"

I stood up to slug him. "Embry!?" I screamed. He turned around to see the two of us.

"Oh...."

I turned to see what Bella said. What I saw completely through me. She was beet red and looked like she was about to kill me.

"You told him!? Who else did you tell? No- wait I don't even want to know. You're a total jerk! I can't believe I even came over here. I just..." A big tear slide down her cheek and she hastily wiped it up. "I just needed to talk to someone, and you seemed nice. She said emphasizing the word 'seemed'. "But I can see I was wrong. Sorry to bother you!" She stormed by me and attempted to push Embry out of the way. She failed. "MOVE!" She screamed in his face. Nothing freaked Embry out more then a girl. He spazed and throw himself out the door. I'm pretty sure he was halfway to where ever Sam was. He knew he needed protection. Bella stomped to her truck. I rushed after her.

"Wait Bella! You don't understand." I caught her hand and she whipped around to face me. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She stood there staring at me. Slowly the fire in her eyes melted.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe he told him, but still as insanely mad as I was. I wanted to jump him. He looked too handsome. I'd never wanted anyone this bad in my whole life. Not even...Edward. The way I felt toward Quil was so strange. I couldn't understand it. I felt the strange need to touch him, to hold him, but also to talk to him, to love him. It was nothing like anything I'd ever felt before. It seemed like to me, that no matter what he did who he told I didn't care. All I wanted to do was kiss him again. I wanted him to know this, but I couldn't tell him that. He'd think I was a freak.

What would I say. 'Hey Quil, I know I met you just over a week ago, and your best friend has a crush on me, and let me tell you, I kind of like him too, but besides the point. I wanted you to know that I think I might love you! Weird huh?'

I felt my anger melt.

"Why'd you tell him?" I squeaked, embarrassed at my temper tantrum.

"I'm sorry, I can't control it sometimes." I looked up at him, and his dark penetrating eyes begged me. In one lunging step I through myself at him. Wrapping my arms around his taunt muscled waist, I pressed my check to his chest.

He sighed happily, and held the small of my back with his hand. But the weird thing was he was blazing!  
I felt the long held up pain of heart ache melt. It wasn't like with Jake were he could hold me together for a moment. I felt my wounds healing. Quil was good for me. And blazing or not, I needed this boy. As strange as that may be, I needed him.

**  
A/U: Whew! Sorry that took so long! It's been a long time. Can't make any promises on my next update I've been in and out of the hospital for all my injuries I've acquired in the last 2 weeks. These include: a split left tibia a shattered foot, a cracked femur, and 4 broken ribs! Woohoo, right? WRONG!**

REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. His Touch

Bella POV  
Quil and I had been spending more and more time together. Over the past 3 weeks, he'd somehow filled the gap that Jacob had helped, and Edward had left. The more time I spent with Quil, the better I felt the healthier. But this was also different because with Quil. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and be loved by him. When ever we were apart I craved him, and not just his eyes, his warmth, his understanding, but his touch, his body, and every once in a while that lust filled glance he'd give me.  
Things had been perfect until a few days ago when we'd been hanging out at his place on a Saturday.

I told Quil I wanted to watch a movie, but I didn't really. I could just see how exhausted he was. Why was he always so tired? Another question to add to the growing list of "What on earth?"s I had about Quil.

"How about this one?" He asked groggily.

"Sure," I answered not even really looking. He popped it in to the player, and shuffled back to the couch.

Quil house really was nice. It reminded me a little of Renee's house. Very homie. The first time I met Mrs. Antera, it was like meeting Quil all over again. I could see where he got his sense of humor. She was clever and quick, and hers eyes always twinkled. She looked very similar to Quil too. Long black hair, tan beautiful skin, and model-worthy high check bones. She never talked to me very much, giving her son space.

His dad was another story. He was very quiet, and said even less. But even without him speaking I could tell he had a story. His face was rough and a scar lined one cheek. I'd have to add that to the list too.

One thing I did notice was how small both of them were. They were maybe 5'8". Maybe. Quil was huge. Most likely topping in at 6'6".

As Quil's tired exhausted body collapsed to the couch, he turned on little boy mode. "Bel-la!" He whined making my name 2 syllables. "I'm so tired. And my back hurts, and my feet hurt, and I want a sandwich," He threw the last one in as I heard his stomach growl.

As the previews started I dashed into the kitchen and threw together a really big sandwich. Quil eats a lot. Add that to the list. I carefully walked back in, holding the plate and a bottle of pop. I didn't want to trip now. As I passed the light I switched it off. I saw Quil's eyes grew wide, but I didn't know why.  
"Bella," he breathed. He did this sometimes. he would just stare at me, and say my name. I just chuckled, what food will do to a man. I handed him the plate and he practically inhaled the entire meal.  
"All better?" I whispered into his neck. I can't believe this. I'm flirting with Quil!  
I heard a strange noise, it was coming from inside Quil's chest. Was he...growling at me?

"Yes," He murmured quietly. the movie started and I settled back down in the love seat and immediately missed the warmth I felt when I was near him.

Maybe, five minutes into the movie, I heard Quil's soft breathing slow. I sat up slowly trying not to wake him. He was easily taking up 3/4 of the couch. His head was tilted back on the arm, while his legs were sprawled out towards me. I inched up him. Slowly settling my weight on his chest. He grunted happily, and I felt his arms come to rest on my hips.

I felt my smile split my face. I slid up just a little farther, his hands followed. I tucked my head under his jaw, and into his neck. I breathed in his intoxicating scent. Somewhere between pine trees, and cinnamon. I was so close to him. I hadn't been this close since that first day. That day.

I grazed my nose along his neck. his chest rumbled like it had before he had fallen asleep. He was growling! I did it again and the volume increased.

Hesitating, I slowly and sweetly pressed my lips to his neck. His slow breathing stopped. I froze. The hands that were resting on my waist tightened.

"Bella?" I felt Quil's throat vibrate as he spoke huskily.

"Yes?" I squeaked out.

"Did you just...Did you..." I felt my face redden.

"Kinda."

"And why are you on me?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I tried to pull off him, but I felt him grip my sides. "I didn't say I didn't like it," He whispered into my hair. I relaxed and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"Are you going to answer me?" He chuckled.

"Um...I was cold?" the way I said made it sound like a question.

"Mmhmm." I turned back to the movie that I had completely lost interest in a while back. I snuggled closer to him. Always closer.

After a moment he spoke again. "Bella, why did you kiss me?" I lost my train of thought. What was I supposed to say to that? Tell him how you feel, a rational part of me begged. No! Push him away. He'll hurt you! I flinched at the logical side of me. His hands began to rub soothing circles on my back.  
"I don't know." Was all I could say. "I just, I can't stop thinking...it's not like...I don't know how to explain this." I looked up into his almost black eyes and saw nothing but support. He didn't care that I had just all of a sudden decided that I wanted to crawl into his lap...maybe he could except what I really had to say.

He eyes glowed. "Say it Bella."

I looked back down at his neck. All of my senses went into overdrive. The cotton of his T-Shirt, his abnormal body heat, his breath on my neck, his hand still rubbing my back.

"I'm falling for you." I mumbled into his chest. There was a moment of silence and I was too afraid to look up.

"Bella," Quil called. I looked at everything but him. Finally he pulled his hands off my back, and lifted me up into his lap. I squeaked in surprise. "Bella," He asked again. I felt one of his blazing fingers touch under my chin and lift it. I reluctantly looked at him.

"I've already fallen." Then he reached his other hand out and cupped my cheek. I felt my arms raise on there own command. He leaned in slowly and met my lips. His were so warm, so soft. His lips pressed against mine, and moved rhythmically. I pulled his chest closer, holding fists of his shirt. His tongue darted out and traced my bottom lip. I leaned into him. I opened my mouth willingly and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth, while mine pulled too. Soon I was in need of air, but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed his bottom lips between my teeth, and sucked on it gently. He purred under me, and pulled me away.

"You're killing my Bella."

"Really? Because I think, you might me saving me."

_**A/N: Lemons coming up!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	14. Her!

Quil's POV

With her head on my neck like this it was easy to think that she liked me the same way I liked her. She had a crush on me, that was easy to see, but I was in love with her!

She snuggled into my neck a little closer, and I couldn't stifle the growl that escaped my mouth.

She readjusted herself. "Did you just...growl?"

"Uh..." Before I was forced to answer that question. The door swung open, and Jake stuck his head in. Bella flew out of my arms faster then I would have thought possible for a human. I sat up to gage Jake's reaction. I was ready to protect my Bella.

She was standing between us with the widest eyes ever. She looked afraid.

"Jake?" I asked cautiously. He could phase quickly if he was angry enough.  
"Yes, Quil." He was completely calm. He gaze still on me, not her. Odd. He stepped in and I stood up. I walked to Bella and pulled her behind me slightly. She didn't fight me.

Then someone pushed their way around Jake. "Oh please, he's not gonna do anything!" Who the hell is that...

"Quil, Bella, this is Leah." He looked at her like she was the only person in the whole world. The same way I sometimes caught myself looking at Bella.

Leah looked up at him like he was a retard. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry." Jake looked back up at me. "Can I talk to you for a second Quil?"

"Um yeah, sure." I glanced down at Bella to see a confused and hurt look on her face. "I'll be right back," then I decided it was time to test my luck. I leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her rose red lips.

"Will you guys control yourselves." Anyone else and I would have pounded them, but this was Leah. Leah Clearwater. We all knew the story. The true one and the one that most people knew. I, and the rest of the pack knew that the true reason Sam left Leah for Emily, imprint, nature. He couldn't help it. None of us can.

Bella nodded her head and looked down at the floor. I frowned at her, and followed Jake out. I'd have to ask her what was wrong later.

Outside Jake was leaning against the side of my house, a strange, yet familiar look in his eyes. "Quil." He said.

"What's up man, why is Leah here?" Jake's eyes lit up.

"Well, I was out patrolling, thinking about...well you know." He looked apologetically at me, which I wasn't expecting.

I'd been avoiding Jake all week afraid of his wrath. He was so pissed when he found out that I'd imprinted. He'd been in and out of Canada all week trying to run off steam.

"And I heard that howl. You know, that one that only happens on your first change. I called out for some help, but no on else was out last night." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and a sly smile slide over his lips.

I ran to where the voice was at, trying to calm her down." I didn't miss that he said 'her'. "She was cussin' up a storm." His smile spread into a full blown grin. "It was her, Quil. She's one of us. She changed...she's different now."

"What! A girl in the pack!" This was gonna be so weird.

Jake's eyes lost their glow. "She's not just a girl. She's a woman." That through me. I took a step away from him.

"What the hell is going on, Jake?"

The glow returned full blaze. "She's beautiful isn't she? She's perfect."

"Who!" I screamed. Why wouldn't he just spit it out.

The glow softened. "Leah," he whispered. "I never thought it would happen for me. But it did. She's exactly what I needed. She's my everything Quil." He sat on the front step. "The best part is that I don't have to keep any of it form her. Because she already knows. She's just the same. The moment she saw me she imprinted on me too. That makes our bond even stronger!"

I joined Jake on the step. "Wait, wait, wait. I don't understand. What about Sam? What did he say?"

Jake's eyebrows formed a tight 'V'. "He hated it. You know it doesn't matter how much he loves Emily, he will always love my Leah too." Jake's control was slipping. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jake smiled thankfully up at me. "He also asked the tribal council about this. They've never had a female pack member in all of our history, so this is all new." I sat there, in awe.

This is so unfair! I can't believe that at a time like this the that's the only thing that I could think, but it was true. This whole time, I have to slowly ease Bella into my pack life, while his imprint just knows! Ergh!

"Well, congratulations, brother." I really was happy for him. This would be great for Bella and I. No more distractions. "Come on, let's go in."

Bella POV

He hasn't even looked at me.

Not even once.

As much as I like Jake he was nothing compared to my Quil. Who am I kidding he's not mine. But I still liked him. He was still my best friend, for a while he was the only thing holding me together at all. He was everything to me at one point. Then he left. Just like everything in my life. They leave.

Jake and Quil were talking but I wasn't listening. Then she came in. She followed in behind Jake like she owned the place. She was fierce, tall, muscled, dark, and...beautiful. She was absolutely stunning. Short black hair, naturally straight. High cheek bones with chocolate eyes. She was maybe 6'1", and her body was toned like an athlete's.

I looked at Quil, to see his eyes on her. I felt jealousy surge through me, but I soon realized I had no reason to care. He was free to do as he liked. Look at who he wanted. I looked up again, and saw Quil looking at me. He leaned down, and kissed me. His full dark lips pressed against my pale, thin ones. "Will you guys control yourselves!" The beautiful woman / god hooted.

"I'll be right back." He purred into my ear. I just nodded. He and Jake stepped outside leaving me alone with the woman they called "Leah"

"Sooooo, you're Bella, eh?" I just nodded my head again still looking at the floor.

"And you're Leah."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Um..." I really wanted to know, but should I? "How do you know Jake?"

A devilish smirk hit her. "Well, well, well. Why would we like to know that?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"That's what I thought." I glanced up at her to see her head tilted to the side, and a more kind look on her face. "Jake and I are...uh, well...dating."

"Oh?" My voice shot up several octaves. "Well, that's cool. When Quil comes back in, tell him I'll be in the back."

I felt the tears collecting in my eyes. Why did I care so much. Why did it matter that Jake didn't like me anymore, and Quil liked someone else? Why the hell did I care!

I felt the first of several tears run down my face.

"Can do," Leah called from in the sitting room.

Quil POV

"Where's Bella?" Scanning the room, she was nowhere.

"She said she went in the back." Leah called form where she was laying over the arms of a chair draining the pop Bella had brought me.

"Thanks."

"No Prob." I jogged down the hall to the den. I could hear her before I saw her. Her quiet sobs broke my heart. It was unbelievable how quickly our perfect afternoon had changed.

"Bella?" I called. her sobs stopped abruptly, but I could still hear her ragged breathing.  
I stepped into the den, and saw a lump of blankets on the couch. She had one of my quilts wrapped around her, and it was stupid how happy that made me.

"Please don't go." I heard her whisper.

I took several steps and sat next to her. "Bella, baby, I'm going to leave you. Ever." I felt like pussy-Quil was about to rear his ugly head. "I know you don't believe it, but I will never leave you. I...like you a lot. Oh whom I'm kidding Bells. I'm head over heals for you. Everything thing about you is perfect. Anyone who ever even thought about leaving you was a total ass. I love you Bells!" I took a deep breath.

The silence that followed was unnerving. "Bella, please, please say something."

She slowly lifted her head. Her pale face was slightly red, but I couldn't tell if it was from crying or if she was mad. "Quil." That was all I needed I could tell everything she wanted to say in that one word. She was sorry. So was I.

I layed down next to her on the smaller couch and pulled her against me. I turned her so she was facing me, and wiped away the last of her tears with my large thumb. "Tell me what happened." She looked up at me and this time, and didn't look away.

"I saw the way Jake looked at...Leah, and the way you...looked at Leah. She's beautiful, it's just...I couldn't understand why...I don't know if I should be happy or...I just feel even more rejected...plus you...not that it's your fault, you can look at whoever you want...I just...I wish..." Then she looked away.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Can't you see. Leah and Jake have something...special. You can feel it when you're around them. They're good for each other. Maybe someday, it will be easier to understand, but I want you to know. I have never looked at a woman the same way after I met you," I said seriously. Then a smile spread my lips. "They have certain standards my women need to meet. They must be small, white, and gorgeous as hell." She giggled and leaned into my chest. I guess that was what she needed to hear.

"Well I see I meet two of those." She breathed against my cotton-T. I wished I hadn't even bothered to put it on today.

"On the contrary." Then she pressed her lips right between my pecks, and kissed me. Her body temperature felt cool to me. That uncontrollable growl escaped my chest.

"I knew it! You were growling!" I smiled devilishly.

"What can I say, you bring out the animal in me." Her eyes widened. I rolled over and pulled her on top of me. The lust in my eyes was easily visible to her. I slid my hands under her form fitting shirt, and rubbed the small of her back with one hand, while my other rested on her thigh.

"You dog." She huffed out between breaths. I chuckled. She had no idea how close she was.

A moan escaped her mouth as I moved my hand up her thigh. "Quil," she hissed, as I brushed my palm against her ass.

"Oh my god Bella." then she pulled herself away from me and yanked herself up to my level. I caught her lips, and fought for her tongue. Then she pulled away.

I groaned. She settled herself back down, only she kissed me on the chin. Then she ran her nose down my neck and kissed at the top of my shirt. She nibbled on my collar bone, which sent shivers through my body. The she grazed my ear lobe with her teeth. I felt my body tense, as a moan escaped me. I couldn't take this.

I flipped her over and held her between my arms. I supported my weight on one arm, while I held her arms above her head. "If you can be good I'll let you go." She nodded. I let go of her hands and they fell limp above her head.  
Then I began to ravish her neck in kisses, sucking and licking. She squirmed underneath me and soon her hands her wound into tight fists in my hair. I pulled back.  
She was laying, with the biggest smile on her face, and the biggest hickey on her neck. "Mine' I thought. She is mine.

_**A/N: Woot woot! Getting' steamier! **_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	15. Rejection

Bella POV

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Quil was just staring at me weird. I saw his eyes flick to my neck and I touched where he was looking. I didn't feel anything.

"Nothing." Then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and stood up. I screamed in surprises.

"Put me down," I said sternly.

"I'm not gonna drop you," he said. I could hear him rolling his eyes.

"I don't trust you," I said stubbornly. In reality I trusted him 100%. I would do anything for him.

"Well, we we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" He opened his bed room door and tossed me across the room onto his bed.

"Quil!" I starred wide eyed at him. He didn't think...

"Oh, please. I just need to talk to you in private without Leah and Jake making love-eyes over us.

* * *

Quil POV

I saw pain flash over Bella's features. I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon, she doesn't understand yet. She pulled her legs up to her chest and turned away from me.

"Bella," I whispered. I saw her chin tremble. I was so jealous, now. I should be enough for her! She doesn't need him. "I want to tell you something." I hadn't planned on telling her today. Actually hadn't planned it at all.

She shifted to look at me. Her expression changed. "Yes?" She unfolded her legs and sat up. I looked at her for a minute then looked away.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She leaned forward and touched my hand. The feel of her soft hand on mine was electric. "Bella." I felt her name slip out without thinking.

She pulled me towards her and I slid onto the bed next to her. She pulled herself closer me and I felt happiness swell inside me. She wanted to be near me, she wanted me. I layed myself down, and pulled her against me. She exhaled and breathed in my chest. I momentarily wondered what she thought about my haircut, she hadn't mentioned it.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up a little. I felt her warm breath against my neck, and lost my train of thought. "What did you need to tell me?" She asked.

As she spoke her lips brushed against the soft skin of my neck. I fought to control the urge to moan.

This was not the time. I needed to tell her. She needs to know. I closed my eyes, and held my breath.

"Please, tell me, Quil." The way my name rolled of her tongue was magic. I would give anything to hear her say my name forever.

I opened my eyes to see her concerned ones looking up at me.

"Bella..." I backed out. "What do you think of my haircut?" She looked taken aback by that.

"Oh, well. I don't know." I could tell she was lying.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just...I love it." She blushed a unbelievable red, embarrassed. I liked that. I wondered if that was why she ran her fingers threw it. I could tell her. I trusted her.

"Listen to me Bella. I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed around me." I let a smile creep onto my face.

She lifted a hand to my now shaggy hair and pulled her fingers through it. "It's actually...kinda..." She looked down and I saw the usual red leave her cheeks as she looked up at me. "Sexy." I couldn't help it, the growl that rolled off my tongue was purely animistic.

"Oh god, Bella. I just gotta know!"

She looked surprised. "What? Anything, I'll tell you anything."

"I know you still like Jacob and whatever and I even understand that you still love the leec- I mean the Cullen. But I need to know. Do you like me best?" This was it. I'd already told her how I felt today. Now it was her turn.

Please, please god. I want know. I want you so bad all the time. Please.

Her voice was weak but sure. "Yes. I like you best. Quil, I'm,... Quil..." She struggled for words. But I didn't care, she'd said it. I felt a smile fill my wide lips into a smile. "Quil I'm falling in love with you..."She looked up at me to gage my reaction, but I'd have none of that.

I threw myself at her and attacked her lips. It took her a moment to understand what was happening, but then she joined me, just as wild as me. When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing heavily. I stroked her cheek. She leaned her head into it, and physically relaxed. "God Quil." She looked in my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me now?" She asked expectantly. She knew. She knew that she needed to know this. Now or never.

"I'm afraid Bella. I don't want you to hate me." I felt my strong exterior dissolving.

"I could never hate you." Then she leaned into me and kissed my collar bone. It gave me the strength that I needed.

"You know the old tribe legends?"

"Yeah the silly stories..."

"Yeah those. You've been to the bon-fires before, right? What do you know about my people?"

She looked at me strangely but began to tell me legend after legend. She had a hard time telling the one about the cold ones, and I felt bad for making her do this. Eventually she came to the one about the wolves. When she finished she looked up and me. "So?"

"They're true...they're all true. I know about the Cullens. I know what they are, Bella. Vampires."

Hey eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about." She pulled her body away from mine slightly.

"Bella, no please." I begged, although I didn't hold onto her. She shook her head.

"No, no, no."

"Listen to me. I know what you know. I know, because...I know because...I'm a werewolf." I started talking in a rush. "So are all the guys who hang around here. We all changed. Even Jake. That's why he can't be around you. He's too dangerous! We are all dangerous, just not like a blood sucker."

"Don't call them that." Bella hissed with fire in her eyes. "Don't ever talk about them again." Her face was paler then normal, and her jaw was locked. "I can't believe I even trusted you. Get a way from me." She pushed me away, even though I didn't move. I didn't try and stop her. I was limp, I was numb. This was what it was like. Rejection. The worst kind.

"Please, no. God, no." I squeezed my eyes shut, I wasn't going to cry in front of her.

"Quil, just stop, okay? It's not funny anymore." She was standing in front of my bed, looking back at me, with a heart breaking scowl on her face.

"Don't go, please." I couldn't help it. One tear slid down my cheek and I hurriedly wiped it away.

Her scowl melted off and worry framed her eyes. "Quil? You can't be serious. Please tell me this isn't real."

"No I'm real. I'm a monster, and you don't love me." Another tear fell and Bella took a cautious step towards me.

"Can you prove it? Can you show me?" My head snapped up. Was she starting to...

"YES! Come with me," I drug her out the door and past Jake and Leah who turned away and acted like they weren't listening in on the whole thing.

I pulled her into my yard and let go of her hand. She stood awkwardly. "Um, Bella, could you turn around?" I felt blood rush to my face.

"Why?"

"Well I mean, I can phase with my clothes on, but my mom got tired of buying me new clothes."

Her eyes widened as she understood. "Oh." She turned around and almost tripped on her own legs.

I chuckled and turned and let my wolf have control.

_**A/N: Wow, been a while? Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**What do you guys think about all the new FF features? Pretty cool, huh?**_

_**Review! Review! Review!**_


	16. It's Really You

_**A/N: WHOA! It's been so long. I've had an awful writers block. Sorry I've been MIA for such a length. I'll make this chapter extra juicy just for all you guys. Love ya, HWR**_

As nervous as I was, I couldn't help but be excited too. If this was real, if Quil was telling me the truth, this would tie so many loose ends up. Things would finally make since.

From behind me I could hear Quil unzipping his pants and I couldn't help the dirty thoughts that flitted through my hormone infested mind. I heard the denim hit the ground and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Quil's warm hand touch mine, and I flinched and gulped in a breath.

"I want you to count to 10. Don't turn around until them, okay?"

"Okay", I wheezed. As I squeezed my eyes shut I heard an unearthly noise form behind, and was so tempted to turn. It sounded like a tear. But it was followed by a grunt and then a thud on the ground from a few feet away.

'...six...seven...eight...nine..ten'

I turned slowly and at my feet were Quil's jeans laying in a pile and several feet away a light brown wolf with light spots stood. His coat was the color of milk chocolate. The wolf's eyes were large and enchanting. He took a step forward and I flinched. He took two back, and laid down on the branch ridden forest floor.

"Oh my God...", I breathed. The Quil wolf tilted his head and his tounge rolled out of his head. I felt an uncontrollable smile spread across my face.

Quil wasn't crazy. I wasn't crazy. I felt silly for crying, this was wonderful...well it wasn't exactly the classic fairytale ending, but hey. It was definitely the Brothers Grimm!

I held out my hand and took a step towards him. My hand was shaking and I tried unsuccessfully to hold it steady. When I was only a few feet away. I felt his warm breath tickle the delicate skin on the back of my hand. I pulled it back, and looked quizzically at him.

"Quil?" I asked. In response he barked a happy yip. I jumped back and tripped startled, then started laughing. He could understand me. "It's really you!" I closed the gap between us, and laid my hand on his fury cheek.

This was unbelievable. He closed his eyes and pressed his large head against me. I laughed and began combing my hand through his soft fur. "That's why you cut your hair...", I whispered.

He shook his large head.

Quil was huge! We was maybe 9 feet tall and under the soft plush of fur was a thick layer of wiry muscle. That's why he was so strong. I looked in his face. His eyes were lipid pools of warmth. It was most definitely Quil.

"And the others? Jacob? Sam?" He barked again, and I took that as a yes. This, for some reason, made me feel a lot better.

Quil settled more onto the ground and I sat cross-legged next to him. I laid my face against his broad chest. My head moved a good 2 feet up and down with each breath.

"Hey, can you change back. I want to see you." I didn't realize my voice would sound as lustful as it did, and I felt foolish for saying it. I felt blood draw to my face. The wolf lifted his head and looked at me strangely. He hopped up and trotted off, stopping to pick up his jeans in his mouth. It was then that I noticed that he wasn't wearing any underwear. I felt a shiver slide down my back. He moved into the cover of trees and I heard a similar sound like before, and then he walked out in all his glory, with a smirk on his face.

I'd known about Quil before I'd really known him. Jake had told about his habits, when it was concerned to women at the reservation. I'd known that Quil had had sex, multiple times and that was enough to humiliate me to the point where all thoughts of being intimate were lost for the moment.

That didn't mean that when he came towards me with a light sheen of sweat glistening off his toned and bronze body, and pulled me towards him and kissed me; I objected. Duh. He pulled away, and then leaned back in and kissed me again. This time softer and sweet. I was surprised because, I hadn't expected him to do that.

I sighed happily and leaned my head into his neck. He caught me behind my knees and picked me up. I was a bit startled but felt completely safe. All I wanted was to be with Quil. He jogged with me back into his house. I closed my eyes and leaned against him.

Once inside his house I heard a lot of banging around. I smashed my eyelids together embarrassed. Oh. My. God.

"Quil, what are you doing?" I heard his mother lecture.

"Sorry, Mom. We were outside and she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her. She's beautiful when she sleeps." I was surprised how easily he lied, but I had never been happier.

"Yes, she is beautiful, but you had better not of been doing much sleeping with her."

I was glad we were not facing his mom, because my face was scarlet. He laid me on the couch and kissed my forehead. He whispered so quiet, only I could hear. "I'm sorry. Just act like you're asleep."

I nodded slightly and he walked back over to his mother. "Mom, I know that you haven't liked the way I've treated the women in my life before, but I have something to tell you." I wondered if his own mother didn't know he was a werewolf.

"Sweetie, is something up with the pack?" She asked, concern flooding her scolding. That answered that question.

"No, well kinda. It happened a while back, actually. I've just been afraid to tell you...because I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut around her." I was very curious now. But I heard him take a few more steps and whisper to his mother something.

"AAAGHHH! NO! When? How? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god? Does she know?"

"Ssssssh!" Quil hushed. "I'm telling her tonight. Now shut up," he said good humored.

"Okay, okay Fine. Are you taking her to the bonfire?"

"We'll leave in a minute, she's gotta go get ready." I'd been to some of these with Jacob and I never had to wear anything "special". Why was this different?

Quil came over to me and nudged me. "Wake up." I snapped open my eyes and smiled at him. He grinned back, and I could hear his mom in the kitchen, spying on us, coo.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely." He surprised me again, by swinging me into his arms and marching out of the house.

"Bye, Mom." I think he liked being dominant. Very dominant.

He took me to my truck, and laid me on the seat and started driving towards my house.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Ok, so I want you to look nice." I felt offended at first, but then looked down at myself and saw I looked pretty shitty.

I pouted. "What should I wear?"

"Just something casual, but pretty." He took a step forward. "You always look pretty."

I blushed and agreed to dress nicer.

I stopped and said hi to Charlie. He was watching T.V., and said it was okay if I went to the bonfire. He seemed happy that I was hanging out with friends again.

After a quick shower I was standing in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I wanted to look nice...for Quil. This meant something to him. I slipped on some cute boy briefs and my favorite push-up. Then a straight pair of jeans, and a long sleeve thermal. **(See Link on Profile) **I slipped on my keds and padded down the stairs.

"Is this alright?" Quil was lying half on half off the couch, he was just so big!, watching TV. I wondered where Charlie had wandered off to. He looked up and stared at me hungrily. Hopefully Charlie was no where close.

"Ugh...Bella..." He stood up and took two quick steps to me. He held my head in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes, but was surprised to feel his gentle lips on my cheek.

"Mmmm." He groaned. I chuckled and he backed away. "I talked to your dad, he mumbled, he said it was alright if you came with me. He wanted to make sure Jake would be there though." I felt quilty. Not just because Charlie didn't really know Quil, but I hadn't spent any time with my own dad lately.

Quil looked very nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing. Let's go."

**A/N: YYYEAAAHH! DONE! **

**I want to give a special thanks to _augustblack and zuzak_. They got me going again after my amazing writers block. Music really does help.**

_**Zuzak's story, Destined, is amazing. If you like JacobxBella, check it out.**_

**There will be more soon. I just had to get this out...shesh!**

**Review Review!**


	17. Even If I Didn't Want To

_**A/N: I'm baaaaacck!**_

Bella's POV

Everything about Quil was warm. And I don't just mean his body temperature. His actually being, heated me. His eyes were liquid fire, his smile; a streak of simmering cockiness, his body; a furnace of god-like sex appeal, and his personality a sun of sweet kindness with a layer of bad ass.

I, on the other hand felt like a bug. He was the lamp light on the porch and I was the annoying moth, that kept bouncing into it again and again and again.

Why did Quil care so much for me? We'd only known each other for weeks...maybe three? And yet, I couldn't stop thinking about him. When he was gone, I wanted him. When he was there I wanted more. Anytime I found myself smiling it was because of him. Every time I found myself breathing it was because of him. He meant everything to me...and he shouldn't!

It was unhealthy for me to like him. The last time I liked a boy, he left me for a goddess of a vampire...Tanya.

I try, I really do, not to think about that day. It hurts to much. I just wasn't enough. I never will be for anyone. Maybe I should let Quil know. Let him know I'm not good. That I'm not worth caring for. Because as much as it hurt me, I know he could do better. He was gorgeous. He was smart. He was funny. He was absolutely perfect, well besides for the whole wolfy thing.

He deserved better and, god damn me, if he didn't get it.

I felt a stupid bitter tear slide down my cheek and I hurriedly turned to face the window and wiped it away. I can't fight this. I have to do it.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Quil asked. One of his hands left the wheel and seeked mine and I curled my hand into a fist and tucked it against my body. "Bella?" This time I could see the worry in his face and hated that I had put it there.

"I can't do this to you Quil." I stated plainly. I wasn't going to beat around the bush. He needed to know.

"Can't do what?" Quil panicked. "Is it the wolf thing? You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right? You know I wouldn't hurt you. Are you afraid of me?" Quil dropped his cocky shield and I realized for the second time today, Quil is just as fragile as I am.

"No. No, it's not that. It's, just...I'm not right for you." Quil turned the wheel and pulled off outside of his house. We had planned to walk down to first beach together...but I could see the plans were changing.

"Bella." Quil turned to face me. "You are positively, 100%, everything I could ever have dreamed of. I've got it, and I'm never ever going to let you go. Even if that means chaining you up in my room and holding you as my prisoner." I saw a sneaky grin cross his face. I felt most of my concerns melt away. Quil was so convincing...but he's already lied to his mom today quite well. How did I know he wasn't lying now?

"Quil, as much I'd like to be yours..." My voice broke. I cleared my throat and blinked to clear my eyes. I was not going to cry again. I'm not _THAT_ weak. I was my mother's child and I was a strong independent woman. I do not, will not, haven't always needed a man to survive. "You can do so much better! One of the tribal women. I know your family would much rather like that. You could live here, with her. She's be dark and beautiful, and tall like Leah, and you could marry her the way-"

He cut me off. "What the hell Bella?"

"Um...what?"

"I don't EVER want to marry Leah." He said looking disgusted. I wondered if was something I didn't know about her. I mean I knew she was with Jake...but hey...

He hopped out of the car and jogged to my side. He opened my door and knelled down to my level. "You are so precious to me. I feel like whenever I turn my back you get hurt", he said kissing a scratch on my wrist, from a recent fall. "I want to be there to protect you. I want you to want me to be there. I'm so head over heels for you Bella. Can't you see that? Every time I'm not around you, I want to be. I want to hear you laugh, see your smile, feel your warmth. I love you Bella Swan and if you don't like that..well just get over it." He leaned back seeming pleased with himself, as I sat, mouth lightly open, and my heart so full.

He wanted me and he loved me.

I pushed my way into his arms, and whispered over and over into him. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you too. So sorry."

_Loved me. Loved me. Loved me. Loved me._

"It's okay, Bells. Now come on, my mom is spying." I glanced at the window to see a curtain swish closed.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Quil's POV

As Bella and I walked, dangerously close, I felt nothing but love. I felt so whole. She finally understood. Now when I told her I'd imprinted half the talk would already be done.

But would she care. She might not care if I loved her...and she loved me. This might be too much. It has happened before. And I was scared as hell.

Bella's side brushed against me and I was lit on fire. For looking like I was 25, thinking like I was 25, I still had the damn hormones of a 16 year old boy.

I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I liked the way she leaned into me and rested her hand on mine. We were progressing nicely. This is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, right? I wasn't really all that sure, I mean trust me, I've had PLENTY of girlfriends, but I'd always had different motives, with this all I wanted was for her to be happy, for her to be safe and loved and cherished. It was very, very different, then trying to win my way inside their pants.

I breathed in Bella's scent and heard her mumble a huff about it sure being far. I took this as an opportunity to participate in my new favorite activity. I used Bella's arm on mine as a grip and swung her onto my back. She screamed and clung to me. I liked it. A lot.

"Quil! Don't you dare let me fall. I swear to God I will beat you with my shoe!"

"Oh no! Not the shoe!" I mocked horror.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I felt my manhood stiffen. My eyes rolled back in my head slightly and I coughed to cover up the groan of pleasure. She didn't even notice. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I was about to explode. So before she could say anything I took off running. She tightened her legs and I tried to ignore the obvious heat coming off her body and radiating on to mine.

She had her eyes closed tight, and she looked adorable.

Before long we were just meters away from the fire. I could already feel the heat, but Bella probably couldn't yet. I sat her gently down and her knee buckled. I caught her arm.

She looked up sheepishly. "What am I going to so with you Bella?"

"Love me?" She said with a evil grin on her face.

"Agreed." I said and took her hand and led her to the bonfire that would change everything.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Bella's POV

Most everyone was already there. There was a couple new faces but for the most part I was familiar with almost everyone from my time spent with Jake.

Leah and Jake. They were definitely perfect for each other. And strangely enough, I felt no sadness about it. It was like I'd lost something good but had gotten something great.

The only weird thing was that when I had hung out with Jake I had been accepted as Jake's "friend", but now with Quil, I was more like family. I wondered why that was.

Emily had come up to me and asked if I would like to come over sometime to watch a movie or _fix a feast,_ as she described making lunch. I happily agreed, feeling very welcomed by her. It was easy to see why anyone that had ever known her, loved her. She was beautiful even with the scars and I no doubts that Sam was still madly in love with her, just by the way he looked at her.

Sam was the leader of the Pack as Quil had explained to me earlier. He always seemed so solemn and serious, but when Emily was involved everything softened. His eyes brightened and sparkled, while one side of his mouth would raise into a loving smile. His eyebrows would slouch in a kind way, while his posture would completely change to focus on her and every move she made. But, if it seemed that she was in danger in any way, then his Mr. Leader face was back on a low growl ripped from his chest as his moved to protect her.

Most of the time it was silly things, like a joke from Embry or Paul, and Emily would just roll her eyes and continue doing what she was doing while, Sam would give a sharp look at them and then go back to watching his fiance`.

I couldn't help but notice all the similarities between this and how Quil treated me. It was odd.

Before long food was being passed around and I felt more comfortable with the women who were at least eating there food one serving at a time.

We talked and I learned that I liked Kim, Jared's girlfriend, quite a lot. She was sweet and laid back...did I mention insanely gorgeous. I felt a small twinge of jealously surge through me, whenever Quil talked to her. Petty, I know, but, I couldn't help it.

Then Billy came out. He began to tell the old tribal legends I've heard before, but this time I listened with a new interest. Now I knew they were all real. I crawled over to Quil and sat in front of him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his lap. I sighed and rested myself against his warm body, for the night was becoming chilly. The rest of the women had done the same. I felt comfortable here, as I learned about my...boyfriend's history.

Soon it was all over. People started packing up their belonging and walking in different directions, parting by saying goodbye and promising to see each other tomorrow.

Quil didn't move though. I felt a ripple of tension shine through him.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." This is what I'd been waiting for. The secret he'd told his mom, only this afternoon. "

"Okay.." I said unsure.

"You know the legend about...imprinting?" I thought briefly and remembered what the story was.

"Yes."

"Well that one's real too." Quil mumbled. I froze. Several thing clicked into place at once. I felt like I'd just been slapped by reality with a glove filled with nickels.

"No..." I breathed.

"Yes." Quil whispered to me. "You're my imprint. We were made for each other. That's why we can't bare to be away from each other...it's not something we can control. I love you and I always want to, but even if I didn't I couldn't not."

"You mean...you mean...that I'm meant to be with you...forever?" I gushed.

"Yes." He purred. I turned and looked at him. My breathing was heavy and I felt like I'd just ran a marathon.

"You're mine?" I asked. A brilliant smile pulled at his lips.

"All yours. I'll do whatever you want, when you want it. Just ask and I'll do it. Right now, tomorrow, in a week, ten years from now. I love you and I always will."

I was so overwhelmed. "Oh god." I said placing my hand on my head.

"Are you okay?" Quil asked frantically.

"Yeah just my brain hurts," I joked.

"Well then.." Then Quil captured my lips with his. He kissed me deep and our tongues collided hungrily. I turned completely around and straddled his waist. I place my hands in his shaggy sex hair and pressed myself closer. This was what I wanted. Him, all of him.

"No, Bella. Now is not the time." I was surprised that Quil had to be the responsible one.

I pulled away and pouted. He kissed me, nipping at my lips. Our kisses turned sloppy as we came down. All the while he was mumbling, "Mine, all mine."

!*!*!*!**!

_**A/N: Yeah, for being consistant. It's 4:00 in the morning so make sure you review! I love all your guys. You are soooo great. **_

_**I wanted to tell you guys the great news, I just back from a concert! Say 'He-ay' if you love The Killers!**_

_**Thanks so much, hope you liked it.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW**_


	18. A Chat

_**A/N: Not very long, but short and sweet! I'm finally on Summer break! So WOOT WOOT for that! More free time means more chapters! **_

Jake's POV

I knew this was going to be strange. I mean as much as I loved Leah, I still loved Bella. She just paled in comparison to Leah. It's impossible to say in words how great the love between imprints; how great it is. It's more a color. Not a feeling. All you see is light. Blinding light, and no matter how hard you try to look away you just can't. All you want is to be close to the course of such a beautiful thing, and make sure no one ever hurts it.

But then there was Bella. Beautiful and so full of life. She wasn't mine, but I still loved her. I had to talk to her.

Bella's POV

I didn't know when Quil would get home, so I just fell on his couch and turned on the TV. His parents had told me long ago I was always welcome in their house. They loved me, so much. I think most of it had to do with how happy I mad Quil. He was so satisfied now.

He didn't need girl after girl to make him happy. He didn't need... sex.

The gentle knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts and blood rushed to my collarbone in embarrassment of what I was thinking as if this person would know.

The door creaked open and Jake's saggy head poked in. He looked sheepish, and even with all that had happened between us in the last moth I couldn't help but smile at that look. I stood and looked at him. He looked at me questioning. There was a lot to talk about. I think he was realized that too.

I charged the few feet in front of me and wrapped my arms around his waist. Slowly his arms circled me as well. He let out a breath and rested his head on top of mine. I let out a shaky laugh, that turned into a sob. Jake walked me over to the closest chair and sat me in it. He knelled in front of me and peered at me.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jake asked smoothing down my wild hair.

"I've missed you so much!" I choked. His look softened and he held me in his arms until, I was breathing normally again.

"There all better?" He asked, with my favorite smile on his face.

"Yeah. Sorry." I looked down suddenly embarrassed. We both had imprints...weird. "So..."

"Ah, come on Bells, it's just me!" Jake laughed. I still couldn't look at him. He lifted my head with a finger and smiled at me. "Quil treating you good?" He asked with a wink.

I giggled and finally smiled. "Yeah, Quil is great. He's everything I've ever wanted. Somethings, I didn't even know I wanted!" Jake laughed with me and sat on the table in front of me.

"Same here. Honestly, before, I really knew Leah, I always thought she seemed like a bitch! But that was just because I was used to hanging around with you." He gaze went to something invisible floating in front of him. "You were always so complying, let me be the boss. The _man_." I smiled at his interpretations of us. "But Leah...she's always in charge. And let me tell you," He looked up at me with a devilish sparkle in his eye. "I like it!"

I giggled. "Oh my god, Jake. You're such a dork. Quil and I are complete opposites of you guys. Quil is ALWAYS in charge. Whether that means making sure to prove he's bigger or picking me up at every opportunity!" Jake rolled his eyes at Quil's adorable antics,that honestly... I found quite sexy.

We talked for a long time. Soon everything felt like it did all those weeks back. Before it had been werewolf this, werewolf that. Back when it was just Jake and Bella. I felt really comfortable, like I could tell him everything. Well almost everything.

Jake being Jake, had been so blunt.

"You wouldn't believe how impressed we all are with Quil. We all made bets to see how long it would take before he went nuts." Jake chuckled, but under it I could see curiosity and something else.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sex, DUH!"

I felt the blood flow in my face and spread down to my chest. "OH MY GOD! You guys talk about that!?"

"Well no, but we think about it. I mean Quil thinks about you non-stop, but it's not like he was before. It's not _I want a piece of that ass_ or anything. There is so much respect in the way he thinks about you. It's like he's a changed man.

I punched Jake in the shoulder. "I hate all of you. All you stupid wolves!"

Just then the door opened and Quil walked in. He seemed surprised to see Jake,but not concerned. "Not all of us are stupid."

I laughed and jumped up to greet him. He pulled me against him, and leaned down to kiss me. It was quick but very sweet. He pulled away and looked up at Jake.

"So, what's up man?"

"Oh, just thought Bella and I should talk. You know, after all the stuff that's happened."

"Cool. That was probably a good idea. Thanks, dude."

"No problem. Hey I gotta go. I have watch tonight. Woo!" He yipped sarcastically. He held out his arms and looked angelically at me. I stepped forward and gave him a hug before he left.

Things were okay between us.

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	19. Tension

_A/N: There is a link for **Bella's outfit** on my profile._

_I'm sure most of you have already seen the guy playing Quil... and well I just don't see it. I mean he's okay. :/ Still. **There is also a link on my page to the guy I think should have played Quil.** It's really helpful, just so you see where I'm coming from. Thanks. On with the story._

_Bella's POV  
_

The door closed behind Jake, and I immediately felt the tension in the room rise. For some reason I was afraid to turn and look at Quil. I was starting to wonder how much of the conversation he heard. Oh God...

"So..." Quil blew between his teeth. "You wanna talk about it?" I was still looking at the front door afraid to see what was written on Quil's face.

I trusted him, there was no doubt there, I just didn't want to know.

"No."

I felt his feverish hand slide around my waist. "Come on, Bells, Baby. Talk to me."

Baby? Mmmm.

"I just.. I don't get it Quil!" I hissed. "I heard about you from Jake. I know what you were like. Why am I any different?! Why won't you .... Why don't we... I just.. Err." I broke of embarrassed. I was so glad that I wasn't facing him. Dear God, drop it Quil, please!

"You think... I'm not willing?" He asked completely shocked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you've got this all wrong. I do! More then I've ever wanted it before." He whirled me around to look at him. I looked down at his chest, which for once was covered by a faded red t-shirt. "I want it so bad! All the time. I want to feel you, touch you." I glanced up at him, to see his teeth were clenched and eye brows fierce. "Dammit Bella, I want you so bad. But I know I shouldn't. I'm supposed to protect you, not just.. sex you up!"

His hands that had been holding my waist tightened. I saw him lick his lips and I took a step into him. Our chests touching.

I took a deep breath. This was what I wanted. I knew it. Ever since that day, where I sat crying- missing Jake. I knew from then on. When I let him hold me, let him touch me, in ways only Ed... Edward had. I knew that I wanted this.

"What if that's what I want. What if I want you to take it."

Quil's eyes glowed with hunger. The hunger I'd seen in Edward, Jasper, and James' eyes. And even with Quil, I knew it was a hunger for me, only this was different.

His eyes flicked around frantically, then he pulled away. "I can't! I want everything to be perfect! I want this is be special." He looked down embarrassed and ashamed.

"It doesn't matter, Quil. As long as I'm with you I'll be happy. You don't need to make things weird... just... just take me."

Quil looked up confused and excited. "Really? You don't care, that I was, well that I have, uh..."

"No" I broke in, " I don't. All I want is you. Now." I stepped forward and held each of his hands. I knew Quil has already had sex, plenty, but I knew he loved me the most. That's one thing about imprinting. It was final.

"You don't know what you've just done." Quil said picking me up, in his favorite little game. Only this time, instead of throwing me over his shoulder like usual. He swung me up and caught me by my ass. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"You have to mean it." Quil said his face so close to mine, I could feel his breath.

"Yes."

"Tell, me. Tell me what you want me to do!" He was enjoying this, once again, his frail sensitive side hiding, and Mr. Man coming out to play. I can't say I didn't like Quil's dominant side. It was so different from Edward.

What I said surprised even me. "Fuck me Quil. Please just do it!" He growled, deep, low, and primitive. I felt a pool of wetness form between my legs.

His face smashed into mine and parted my lips, for a opened mouth kiss. I moaned against his and rubbed my pelvis against him hoping for some friction. He growled again and began a slow walk up the stairs, never once breaking the kiss. He got to his room, and felt around behind me- He had no trouble holding me up with one hand. As shallow as it sounds, his strength only turned me on more.

I wanted this so bad, I was whimpering into his mouth.

I felt us fall back slightly into his room and before I knew what was going on I was on his bed and the door was slamming.

The sheets underneath me were unmade and there was clothes thrown about the room, but to me, it couldn't have been more perfect. It was so Quil.

He stood over me, just looking down. I laid myself in a position to show I was his. Arms above my head, and legs slightly apart.

Quil's POV

Bella looked perfect. She was wearing mostly red today, with a pair of denim shorts. The fabric clung to her pale skin. I wanted nothing more then to tear it from her.

God I've waited so long for this. With any other girl, I would have already called a wham, bam, thank you ma'am. But not Bella I wanted to take our time.

"Please, Quil." She pleaded. How could I refuse her when she used that voice?!

She then tried to sit up to pull me down, but I pushed her back down. I could practically feel the fire in my eyes burn. I like being in charge.

I knelled down and slowly unbuttoned her shorts. She lifted herself up and I slowly slid them down her ankles. Underneath were the sexiest white underwear, I'd ever seen. Everything she did was sexy.

I stayed down by her ankles and ran my hands up and down her legs, leaving kisses everywhere. I moved up and saw she had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. I moved up her body; inch by inch. I traced her inner thigh, and heard her breathing hitch.

I'd never been this close to her before and it was SO tempting, but I moved on to her bright tank. I let my fingers slid under the hem, and she squirmed against me.

"Ugh."

"Be patient, baby." I pulled the thin fabric over her head. She opened herself to me more.

She was so pale. Her skin was smooth and creamy. I crawled onto the bed and straddled her. I ran my nose across her bare stomach. "Mmmmmm. You smell so good."

Blood rushed to her face in embarrassment. "No" I said rising to her level. "Don't ever be embarrassed by what I do to you." She smiled at me, and I took that as assurance to keep going. Dear god, did she know how good she smelled though?! My werewolf senses were going crazy.

I tilted her head up and kissed behind her ear, I let her breathing relax before I trailed my kisses down her neck. She immediately began to huff. I nipped at her collar bone, and felt her arms circle my back.

"More, Quil, please!" She threw her head back, and I took advantage of the angle. Licking her throat and leaving kisses down her chest.

Her hands roamed my back, Rubbing up and down, gently squeezing my shoulders as she slowly ground her hips against mine. My already stiff erection pressed against her thigh and she rotated her pelvis around it, emitting a hiss from me.

"Fuck, Bella." I lifted her and tore her bra off her shoulders. She gasped at the coolness, while her nipples peaked. I licked a circle around her left breast and then began my enjoyment of it, while massaging the other. Bella's hands slid around my body to my chest. She slid her hands under my shirt and I felt over dressed already.

Pulling away from her luscious breasts, I pulled my T over my head. She groaned my name, as I leaned in for the other breast. Her hands danced over my stomach enjoying all the pro's of being a werewolf. My muscles contracted reflexively to her touch.

"Mmm, Quil please, more, something, ugh." Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. I left her breast to look at her.

"Bella, look at me." She puled her head forward to stare at me, her chest heaving, while her brown pools of life danced before me. I left a burning trail down her stomach with my tongue, all the way to her panties.

"Shit." Bella muttered. I pulled her panties down slowly enjoing the expression on her face. Once they were off, she kicked them somewhere into my room. I'd have to find those later.

I spread her thighs with my hands and I was assaulted by her scent. "Mmmm." I slid my finger along her wet folds, amazing by how wet she already was. "Fuck, Bella, you're so wet already."

Her hips thrust upwards in response to my touch. I smiled. "You like that?" I got only a grunt in return. I slid my finger into her, she was still so tight. This might be slightly painful for her, considering my size. I'd make it worth it though.

I added another finger as she stretched to match me. Her body trashed about, as she built up.

I leaned down and replaced my finger with my tongue. She gasped and threw her hands into my short hair, grabbing handful. "Oh god, yes. Right there!"

I hummed contented with her reaction. She trust herself against me again. I hummed again, and she pushed my face closer.

I tongue fucked her until she was screaming my name, when she finally came down, I unbuttoned my jeans and let my throbbing erection free.

"Shit, Quil, Shit." I smiled happy with that reaction. I was well hung, all of the wolves were.

I moved up and spread her thighs farther apart with my knee. I kissed her deeply.

"Please Quil!" I pressed the head of my shaft against her.

I kissed her forehead. "This was hurt, but it will be over soon. Tell me if you want me to stop. Okay?" She nodded.

Using every ounce of self control I had, I slowly slid myself in, trying not to give into the erge to thrust into her tight, wet, core.

"Ahhh," I sighed. "You're so tight." I came to her barrier and stopped, letting her get used to me.

"Go, please." I looked her in the eyes, an saw trust, so much trust.

I pushed forward and heard her intake of breath as I broke her virginity. She gasped, and smashed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." I pushed myself fully into her, and puled back out, then I pushed slowly back in. "Fuck, it, shit." Bella's eyes opened and the pain was mostly gone from them.

"No, more." Bella hissed. I repeated this again, slowly. "Quil, just do it, fuck me!" I took this as my chance. I slammed myself into her. She groaned at the same time I did. I began thrusting into her wet pussy.

"God, you're so wet... tight... Mmmm." I slammed into her again and again. My pace speeding as I felt the most intense feeling of my whole entire life.

I felt Bella's hands glide over my ass, squeezing it, and massaging it. I increased my pace.

"Yeah, yeah, oh baby, more, faster." I smashed my body into Bella a dozen more time until she screamed. "Quuuiiiill! Oh yeah, yeah, ugh, that's it, more, more!" I felt her tremor underneath me. Her body shook longer then I would have thought possible. I just kept slamming into her. Letting me fill her.

As he was starting to finally come off her orgasm, I felt myself explode in bright colors.

"Fuck Bella!" I growled low and loud. It came out as more of a howl.

I collapsed against Bella and rolled us over. I felt my member softening inside her. I didn't want to break this moment, so I let her breathing slow and her eye flutter closed.

With a soft "I love you, Bella, forever." Before I pulled out, already missing the feeling of her around me.

_**A/N: Sorry that took so long. My summer is almost as busy as my school year. XD**_

_**Make sure you checked out Bella's outfit on my profile.**_

_**How was the lemon? Tell me alllllll about it.**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**_


	20. Love

Bella's POV

I was warm. Not uncomfortably so though. A part of my subconscious thought of how it must have felt in the womb. Safe, always safe. I pulled myself closer to the heat as I started to wake. I recognized the smell before anything else. Manly, a musk- filled with trees and the smell of fresh rain. A touch of cinnamon and a hint of natural vanilla. Quil.

As more of me began to wake up, I realized his warm arm was wrapped around me. I blinked my eyes open, shocked at the light streaming in through his window. I was facing him, and his face was tucked into my neck. Part of me was resting on him, while our legs tangled together. There was so much Quil. So much dark sexy skin. I was feeling so much of him.

It was then that I remembered why I was here, and why I was naked. Sex. Quil and I had sex. I didn't have anything to compare it to, but just in reference to what I thought it would be like. It was a million times more amazing.

It had hurt, like I thought it would have, but eventually it was so damn good I thought I was going to explode, which... I sorta did. I felt blood rush to my face. I wish things like this didn't embarrass me. It was silly that I could have wild passionate sex, but thinking back on it, made me blush. I have a feeling, I'm not going to be so shy around Quil anymore, though.

I smiled thinking about everything that had happened in the last 2 months. I'd met Quil. A guy, who at first I thought was just a cute friend of Jake's, but now I see him as my only reason to live. My only thing to live for! I love him and he loves me. Unconditionally, forever.

I pulled myself closer to Quil still, wanting him never to let me go. New parts of our unexposed skin touched and sparks flew around me. Quil, grunted happily and tightened his hold on me slightly while breathing in my scent.

I did need to talk to Emily though. Ever sense, all this werewolf stuff has started I've completely lost track of my old friends, and as mean as it sounds, I think that it is best this way. If it were different, I would have to lie to them about everything! I just needed a woman, a female to talk too. Maybe Kim too.

Quil and I still needed to talk too. Jake, knew Edward left, but he never really knew why. When ever he tried to bring it up, I would lock up and go into zombie mode. But now I didn't need to worry about being judged. He would be there for me, and for once in the last four months, I didn't feel the ache.

True, when I was with Jake it was better, but it was never really gone. Right now with Quil's arms around me and his light snores whispering _'I love you.' _I felt like I could breath again. I could live like this and I could be happy. Sure, I missed Edward. I probably always will, but not in the way I would miss Quil if he left me. I felt a sick chill run through my spine at the thought. I wanted Quil to wake up now, so I could see his brown eyes. See how they were almost black around the center, while the edges were dark yellow. I wanted his eyes to tell me everything I wanted to hear.

I wanted him to tell me he would never leave.

I pulled back slightly from Quil, and felt his arms tighten. "Mine." He growled in his sleep. I smiled, knowing that he was dreaming about he. I relaxed my fight to move, and decided on a different approach.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, which had been before pressed against his sculpted and delicious stomach. Quil responded by rolling me on top, so he wouldn't smash me. I felt so in control for once. Only in his sleep did Quil drop the fight to be the one in charge. I pulled my body down to his level and barely brushed my lips over his.

His hold on my hips tightened impressively. I pressed my mouth onto his and felt the muscles in his face begin to wake. I traced his thick, wide lips with the tip of my tongue. His hands rolled down my hips and cupped my butt.

I hummed against him enjoying the feeling of his warm hands on my bare skin.

I slid my tongue into his sleepy mouth and he let me take control as his senses woke. I kissed him passionately. His eyes fluttered opened, and his lips formed sloppy kisses as a goofy smile graced his perfect features.

"What?" I whispered into his cheek.

He nuzzled my neck, and kissed me behind my ear, the whole time, his hands rubbing erotically on my bare ass. "This is how I want to wake up every morning."

I kissed his nose. "No problem." His eyes lit up.

"You look so happy." He said with awe in his voice. I wondered if my discovery this morning had anything to do with it.

I grinned big. "I am happy, Quil." I murmured and then drove for his mouth. He rolled us over careful not to let fall off. His kisses were different then last night. Instead of being hard, and lustful. They were slow and loving. It was exactly what I needed. His heart, not just his biceps.

In this position I could feel this morning excitement against my hip. I rotated my hips against him. He growled in me ear. "Stop it, or I won't be able to go slow." I chuckled and let him take over.

He left butterfly kisses up and down my body, making me hyper-aware every time he touched me. His hands were roaming feeling each inch of me, trying to memorize it for later when he wouldn't be together.

When he pressed his manhood against my core I gasped. The sensation was heightened by how lightly it was done. He hissed and looked me in the eyes as he slowly pressed into me.

It was still sore from last night, but I hardly felt it after a few strokes of his shaft. He rested his head on my shoulder as he slowly moved in and out of me. Each slow thrust, deep and even. After what seemed like forever of pleasure, he began to pick up his pace gently. Every time he pumped himself in me, waves of sickening ecstasy coursed through me. Leaving my toes curling and my back arched. When I finally orgasm it was amazing. My mouth frozen in a silent scream as Quil thrust quickly into me cumming only seconds after me. My back, thumped to the mattress and only then did I realized how long our love making had taken.

Over an hour had passed, and now I felt like going back to sleep. "God, Quil." I kissed along his ribs.

"Mmmm, Bella. I wouldn't do that if you aren't ready for round 2." He joked while I licked a line down his toned arms. His triceps flexed as I passed over them. I giggled and pulled away. Quil wrapped the sheet around me and pulled my tangled body against him.

He traced lazy circles on my thigh as my heart calmed down. "So baby, what happened that made you so... happy?" I liked that he started calling me baby, it was cute.

"I made up my mind." I said quietly.

Quil's brow drew together. "What do you mean?"

"I decided that it didn't matter. No matter what happens, I'm in love with you and I will be till the day I die."

Quil's face looked cautious, but on the edge of something else. "What about Jake?"

I smiled. "Jake and I will always be friends, but it just wasn't meant to be."

Quil, face broke into a glorious grin. His teeth glowed against his light mocha skin. "What is meant to be?" He asked pulling me against him.

"Us." Then he kissed me. A triumphant kiss that said so much in it.

Then he pulled away and looked worried again. "Cullen?" I was ready for the feeling of pain. I was used to it. The sense of loneliness, that told me no would could ever love me. But, no... nothing.

"Fuck, Edward Cullen." I whispered and grabbed Quil's face and kissed him.

He pulled away. I frowned at him. "Really, Bella? What about him?!"

"Quil, I love you. I've told you this. I realized that it doesn't matter if the reason Edward left was right, or if he is happy. All the matters is that I'm happy, and you're happy, and I want to live my life with you." I licked my lips and remembered the things I told Edward I would do for him. "I don't want to die. I want to blush, and burp, and have children someday." Quil's eye's burned with fire, I didn't understand. "I want to have your children someday." I felt stupid the minute I said it. What was I doing!? I've barely dated his guy for 2 months and I already want his babies?

But how could I deny it wasn't true. When I sat alone and thought about my future, Quil was always in it now. I wanted to grow old together. To change with each other.

I could never do that with Edward.

"I love you Quil.

Quil continued to stare at me in the same way he had before. "What?" I asked.

He suddenly picked me up, sheet and all, off the bed and spun me around. I held in a scream, and held on for dear life for 3 terrifying seconds.

Then he kissed me, the same triumphant kiss as before.

"I'm going to marry you someday Isabella Swan!"  
_**  
A/N: Awwwww! So cute and fluffy with a lil lemon thrown in. Do you love me or do you love me? Just kidding!**_

I'm going to go ahead and finish 'Edward You Bastard' Some time next week. I'm going to be gone all this week. :/ Sorry.

So please take the time to read it, I think it's pretty good, not too bad! :)

So what did you think about QIOB so far? I've have a few people notice there was no protection used. Wait, for explanation later in story. I promise it's in there. ;)

Thanks for reading! -HWR

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	21. Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluff

A/N: Yeah more fluff. Enjoy.

Check it. http://hannahwritesr[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

Bella's POv

I rolled over and realized that I was alone. I wasn't worried. As my mind unfuzzed I reconized the sound of soft rain. Pushing myself up to peer over Quil's window sill. The sky was unusually clear. My forehead wrinkled with confusion. Oh. _Oh._ The shower.

I stumbled off the bed, naked, and peeked around the half open/closed door frame.

It would be so bad if Quil's mom were home. I couldn't hear anything in the house. Whew.

I tip-toed down the hall and pushed open the bathroom door. The patting of the water was extremely comforting, the room smelled like him. _Mmm_. His bathroom was decrativly painted to tie in with the rest of the house. The sink was white porcelen on a wooden stand, the toliet matching, while the shower stood out. It was against the far wall and had a frosted glass sliding door that covered it. Inside I could see Quil's blurring shape moving slowly in the shower. His head was thrown back as the water poured on him. From here I could feel the heat streaming across the room in billows of steam.

"Hey you." Quil barked over the water.

"Hey. I woke up all alone." I said with extreme fake-sadness.

Quil slid the door back a little bit, stuck his head out. A smirk was on his perfect golden face. "Then get your cute ass in here." My pout melted off my face. I skipped over to him. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left you... you were just so cute when you sleep." I felt heat rush to my face. "I can't believe you actually went back to sleep."

"Shut up." I muttered as he leaned down to kiss me lightly, then wrapped an arm around me while he opened the shower door more. I stepped in as he closed the door. I pulled myself towards him. His body felt so amazing. His skin was a beautiful color, one I envied all the time. I lifted my hand to his face. He purred into it and pressed his face into my hand.

His hand slid around my lower back and gently massaged me as the water melted over my body. I sighed and stood up to kiss him. His hand tightened as I got closer.

"I love you so much." He whispered as my lips brushed against his. This was good. This was so very good.

I was starting to realized that Jake wasn't kiding when he told me about Quil. It was true, mostly. Almost everything Quil did was so sexual. He was so driven. His body called to me. I could hear him crying out for my skin, my touch. Only now after I'd felt him satisfied did I realize this. It wasn't that he was horny, so much, more that a relationship with him would be so different then it ever was Edward.

A voice in the back of my head howled in pain. _What would Edward think now!? You naked in the shower with a werewolf the evening after making love._ I hushed it and returned to Quil's body.

"I'm sorry." I breathed against Quil. He pulled back.

"What?"

"You were so patient, with me, Jake told me what you were like. I didn't know it was so-"

"Bella," he said rolling his eyes. "I could have waited forever." We smiled at each other.

He reached behind me and pulled out a bottle of men's shampoo. "Sorry, all the girlie soap things, are in my parent's bathroom. I should have-"

"It's fine." He grinned.

"You're going to smell like me now." He snickered. "So sexy."

Blood swoshed to my face and chest. He smiled a toothy smirk.

He poured the soap in his hand and slowly rubbed it in.

I groaned. "I woudn't do that Bells. I don't think I can control myself with this much of you around me."

The water rinsed the shampoo off me and he pulled out another men's bottle of body wash. He applied it to a wash towel and began to rub erotic circles around my stomach, my legs, my arms, everywhere but, where I really wanted it.

"Please." I begged.

"Not now, Bella." A sick smile came over him. "Mom's home." My eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"WHAT!?"

_A/N: Tada! Great huh? Lol. I felt like this today. Sorry if you were wanting for citrus. ;) Get ready for Momma _Ateara_. =)_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BLOG!! I'm going to be talking about my latest chapters, favorites stories, and my views on the Twilight universe! Come on, how long will it take?_

_**http://hannahwritesr[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	22. Meeting Mom?

**A/N: Hey guys... remember me? The person who writes naughty fics? Ya! I'm back! **

**First off I want to apologize for the HUGE hiatus...but, school started and I had to focus. But, now I'm back and I can't wait to get this thing going again. I had a great school year, and learned a few things.. WINK.. so ya! :)**

**I'd also LOVE to thank the awesome people who nagged at me to get this thing going again...just to name a few: surgery-girl, avidreader417, Jacoblover1516, and this is ah-mazing, and especially omgitsmiranda, who was the most recent to remind me about QIOB :)**

**One last thing... I'm so happy people enjoyed this story, because I've never found anything like it, and you guys, my fans, just make it that much more fun to write. I'll try and got hough and fix some old spelling errors, but for now Chapter 22 is officially posted! :)**

Previously

_A voice in the back of my head howled in pain. What would Edward think now! You naked in the shower with a werewolf the evening after making love. I hushed it and returned to Quil's body._

_"I'm sorry." I breathed against Quil. He pulled back._

_"What?"_

_"You were so patient, with me, Jake told me what you were like. I didn't know it was so-"_

_"Bella," he said rolling his eyes. "I could have waited forever." We smiled at each other._

_He reached behind me and pulled out a bottle of men's shampoo. "Sorry, all the girlie soap things, are in my parent's bathroom. I should have-"_

_"It's fine." He grinned._

_"You're going to smell like me now." He snickered. "So sexy."_

_Blood swoshed to my face and chest. He smiled a toothy smirk._

_He poured the soap in his hand and slowly rubbed it in._

_I groaned. "I woudn't do that Bells. I don't think I can control myself with this much of you around me."_

_The water rinsed the shampoo off me and he pulled out another men's bottle of body wash. He applied it to a wash towel and began to rub erotic circles around my stomach, my legs, my arms, everywhere but, where I really wanted it._

_"Please." I begged._

_"Not now, Bella." A sick smile came over him. "Mom's home." My eyes almost bulged out of my head._

_"WHAT!"_

QPOV

My hand slid around her thin frame leaving a trail of suds on her body. Everything about this beautiful woman screamed FUCK ME, but because I knew she was mine forever, I didn't feel the usual urge to take her against the shower, like I would have with any other girl. She was mine, and mine for as long as she'd have me.

In the other room I heard the front door open and close. Ugh. This was going to be a little weird. I started thinking through all the ways I could get her out, before my mom realized what we were up to. No that she'd be surprised but I was afraid she would think Bells was... well, like the other girls I'd had, and trust me there had been a lot.

"Please", Bella moaned. Her body was pressed against me, and I was sure she could for my massive hard on, not that she was much better. Her head was thrown back she was looking at me like I was her God, which made me want her even more. She was my Goddess.

"Not know, Bella." The will power it took to squeeze those horrible offensive words through my pallet made me want to throw up all over. "Mom's home." A nasty smile snuck on my face before I could control it. Bella was going to die of embarrassment.

"What!" She screamed in a whisper. Her arms dropped from my sides and she took a step back from me. I felt a little burned at that action. I wonder when we're going to stop being so self-consious about this whole imprint thing. I want her now, tomorrow, and always, but I couldn't help but wonder if she still felt the same, all the time.

"Chill, baby. My mom has been very cool about my... woman habits." I realized after I said it that it sounded way different than how I meant it.

"Oh okay, that makes me feel great." She pouted. She was so precious when she stuck her lip out like that. I just wanted to take it and- FOCUS. Bells is upset, make it better.

I look down at her, and held her shoulders. The water dripped over us and I let my eyes rest on hers until she gave in and made eye contact. "My mom knows we're imprints, you were there when I told her. She knows what that means, and she know this isn't just some fling and you're not just SOME girl. Okay?"

She uncrossed her arms and stepped back into me. Ughh, would I ever get used to having her in my arms like this. "Fine," she mumbled against my chest. I looked down at her and smiled. She tried not to, but failed and stood up higher to kiss me. I caught her luscious lips in my mouth and let her taste me. I liked to be in control, yes. But she was so sexy when she did it her way. After a few moments of heated kisses in the cooling water. We stepped out together.

I grabbed a towel for her, and one for me. I kissed her forehead and put an arm around her. I opened the bathroom door, peeked out, then hurried us across. Once inside my room, I locked the door, and turned to my baby. She was looking at me like she was nervous. I could understand that. We were about to get busted by my mom, if we weren't careful.

I put my finger to my lips to tell her not to be loud, and then the dumb and sexual side of me took over. I walked to her and roughly pulled her against me. "Don't make a sound or we're dead." Her eyes widened and I ripped her towel off her. She squeaked, and I held a finger over her plump lips. I dropped my towel and fell to my knees, as her arms leaned against my head for support. I liked how she always tugged on my hair when she was turned on. I pushed her legs apart and inserted a finger. She started to moan and I stopped, when she realized what she did wrong she held still. I added another and enjoyed the heat and wetness of her for another ten minutes.

BPOV

How did he do that? My mind was reeling as I pulled on a pair of his shorts and rolled them up six times so they fit better. His hands, his mouth, his whole frickin body was liquid gold. Ugh. My legs still tingled as I pulled my Tee over my bra and turned around to she him starring at me with soft eyes. I walk over to him and leaned against him.

"What now?" I mouthed.

Then he gripped my hand and pulled me out into the hall. They was no sound except a door slamming somewhere in a bedroom. He pulled me down the stairs to the front door, and when we were about to open it...

"Quil? Baby, you hear with your girl?" I felt blush exploding onto my face. Quil unlike myself, kept a stoic face.

"Yea, Mom, we're heading out though, over to see Embry." I looked up and him then back down at out twined hands. A smile crept onto my face, just as Mrs. Ateara rounded the corner and stopped to look at us.

"Bella," she said letting it sit on her tounge.

"Hi, its nice to meet you," I said lamely. I looked up at Quil to see he was busy studying a crack in the wall. "You have a lovely home," I added trying to sound polite and perfect for Quil.

She smiled and looked at the clothes I was wearing. Her eyes narrowed and flicked to our hands. I tried to pull mine away but Quil had a death lock on it. He looked at me calmed and pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you..."

"Bella Swan," I added to her question.

Then her gaze shifted to Quil's head above me. "Quil?" He sounded completely calm, even though I was freaking out.

"Yes, mom?"

"Why is Bella in your clothes?" Her foot started doing that impatient tap that I hadn't seen since I was back living with Renee.

"She got them wet on the beach and I let her borrow mine." The lie rolled off his talented tongue.

"Mmhmm. Well heres the deal around her, kay?" I gripped Quil hand. I was ready for a Charlie-like temper tantrum to begin, but instead she stayed completely still. "I get what imprinting means, okay? And I know you aren't just come random girl, but as long as you," she pointed to Quil. I could hear his heart beating fast under my head. "Are living in my," He stomped a petite foot, "house, you will behave. So I don't want to see, hear, or know what you two are doing. Just promise me you are being safe." This could have been the most embarrassing moments of my life. Quil and I both nodded, then another of my embarrassing memories flashed before.

_Flashback_

_Quil was sitting on my bathroom sink as I picked towels up to wash. "What are these?" He asked looking threw pills on the counter. I would answer and he's move on to the next. He was like a large child. A very large, sexy child. _

"_How about these?" His voice held laughter in it and I whipped around to see him hold my birth control pills, and an evil smirk on his face._

"_Give me those, you perv!" He had held them over me laughing. _

_End Flashback_

It was moments like these that had filled the two months we had spent together. Stupid, funny, moments.

Quil and I had just finished shaking our heads and mumbling yes. Mrs. Anteara dropped the mean look and turned to smile at me. "Bellllaaaah!" She sung, completely unlike what she had been like a moment ago. "I am so happy to finally get to tell you congratulations! You are so lucky to be with my Quilly," she said as she touched his face above me. Quil chuckled and mussed her hair.

"Come on mom, Bella and I are going to go see Embry."

"Alright, alright," she said swiping a hand under each eye. I see you later baby, then he smiled at me and gave me a big motherly hug.

On the way out Quil leaned down and whispered, "That wasn't nearly as bad as you thought it would be, was it?"

"No," I smiled at him. His family was awesome, but I just kept thinking about what she had said. I was so lucky.

**A/N: HORAY! It's posted! Not toooo much left to this story, but enough to be AMAZING! :) I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. LOOOOVE- HWR! :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW!**


	23. Piggyback Ride

**A/N: Wow. Thank yous o much to all of you guys who read this chapter after all the time I've taken! It really meant a ton to me that some of you guys took to the time to leave such awesome comments, because I read every single stinkin' one of them! :) I was really happy that some of you took the time to give me some advice, ask questions, and give suggestions to help me further my story and make it as amazing as I know you guys deserve. Serving up a new chapter. Hope you find it delicious. ;)**

Quil's POV

Oh my gawd. Could Bella be anymore amazing, than right now? We were just walking down my driveway from being harassed by my mother, which was VERY humiliating, might at add. Of course, Bells doesn't need to know that. I thought that I looked pretty calm and cool the whole time. I didn't want to look a puss in front of my Bella. When Bella slide her arm around my waist and leaned into my side. Dear Jesus. How was it that the more time I spent around this girl the better she got? Oh yea, that's right she was my imprint.

My imprint._ My imprint!_

God I loved her. I loved her from the first moment I laid my wolf eyes on her, and eve before that. And even after today, when I'd spent the whole mid-day and afternoon lavishing her body, until she was a puddle of moaning Bella, she still wanted time like this. Time like we used to have. Back before things got so serious. I had the most amazing girl in the world.

I leaned down and placed a hot kiss on her cold forehead. She smiled up at me, and tightened her hold on me. "Hey Quil?"

"Yes?" I asked her. Delighted by the sound of my name out of her lips.

"Can I ask you to do something stupid for me?" I mentally laughed like an idiot. By now Bella knew I was bound to her. I would do what ever she wanted for as long as wanted me to. I would cross dress in front of the pack gladly if it would make her sigh my name again, and smile.

"Whatever you want, baby," I whispered into her hair. Her body shivered, and wondered if it have more to do with my heat or my use of 'baby'.

Her face turned a delicious shade of pink, and she looked down for a minute before she looked back up at me. "Will you carry me?" She squeaked in a tiny voice.

I barked a laugh. Was she serious? Previously, she would pitch a little cute bitch fit when ever I wanted to carry her. I liked having her in my arms. I liked having her._ Damn, did I like having her. _But now she was the one asking. This would be awesome.

Without a word, I swung her off her balance and onto my back faster than she could react. "Shit, Quil!" She yelled startled as I wrapped her legs around my waist and held onto her smooth thighs with my large hands. Her hands flew around my neck and I could feel her body press up against me, and after just being with her, I restrained a moan. Fuck, she was so sexy, and she didn't even know it.\

"Mm, I think I like when you talk dirty." I couldn't see her, but I could bet she was blushing. I puled her legs a little tighter and felt her thighs squeeze around me.

"Ugh, Quil. You are impossible." Then she leaned her head on top of my own, and I let her legs lossen, and started to walk much faster than before since I didn't have to wait for her keep up.

I rubbed my hand up to cup her perfect ass in one hand. "Quil's house, still?" I asked her curious.

She didn't answer right away so i shook her a little, which I realized was a bad idea the moment I did it. I felt her full chest brush against me, and the heat of her move across my back. "Actually, I wanted to go home. I feel like I haven't spent any time with Charlie and I thought maybe the two of you could...bond?" And, shit.

So have I ever mentioned that I don't have the most savory background, and well Charlie being a member of the local police department knows this better than most. What should I tell her. All of the possible lists of excuses I could used ran through my head, but before I could say one, I decided on the truth... sorta.

"Um... Bells, baby," I used for good measure, "Charlie and I are not nearly so ... um... well what I mean is, he doesn't really like me, that much, and I'm sure he doesn't want..."

"Oh Quil," Bella sighed and ran her hand threw my hair. Her small nails scraped against me and I felt little Quil perk up a little bit. "Charlie likes you. He's been letting me hang out with you almost everyday after school and on the weekends. He has to."

I knew what she was saying made sense and I had no reason to be afraid of Charlie, it was literaly impossible for him to hurt me, but, he had found me in way too many compromising situations. The only reasons I wasn't constantly in trouble was Chief Swan's close relationship to Billy Black, and Billy's close relationship to my family. It helped living in a small town I guess.

"Okay, I will, but I want you to talk to him about it first, I mean, I know he can't be any worse than my mom, but your dad carries guns!"

She laughed and hugged me tighter. God, I love her.

**A/N: I loooove Quil x Bella. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	24. Imprint Lovin'

**A/N: A little imprint lovin' on the way to daddies.**

Quil's body was perfect. It seemed impossible that only a few months ago I had never met him. He was my everything now. Even after everything he had told me. He's confessed that he is a werewolf. He's told me, he is in love with me, and he always will be, that we are imprints. We've made love. I've shared everything with him, I shared my body with him. He was my sun, my light, my moon, my air. He was Quil and I was irrevocable in love with him. I was so in love with him, that the mere thought of Edward, seemed silly. What we had, hadn't been love. It had been nature. He had been the predator, and I has the weak prey. He had drawn me in, and I had tempted him.

Quil's hand woke me from my internal dialogue. His incredibly warm hand slid from its place behind my knee up my thigh.

"Baby, what are you thinking?" He asked. A simple question, but one that erupted tons of Edward memories and these didn't hurt. I almost didn't know what to think of that. I felt like I was deceiving Edward, but Edward had deceived me all along, and as much as I missed Edward he was never coming back and Quil was never leaving.

I leaned my head onto Quil's shoulder. "You."

He turned his head and stopped his trout. "Oh yea?" He asked, and turned to kiss my lips.

"Mmhmm," I hummed back. My arms tightening possessively around the greatest thing that had ever happened to me.

"What about me?" He asked smiling.

"Well," I thought... should I really tell him. I knew I should, he had told me everything about himself, given me everything. "I was thinking about him too." I didn't have to clarify, the way his body tensed told me, he knew who I talking about. He didn't reply, which worried me. "I was thinking about how different you two are."

He finally replied, "Oh?" He still hadn't started moving, and if he wasn't a super human stud, I would worry about him holding me this long.

"I was thinking about how everything we had was him being perfect, and beautiful, and god-like, and me chasing him. I was always trying to be his equal. He was always my Edward, but he was never my friend. He never listened to me. He always did what he wanted, and he never let me...," I trailed off embarrassed.

"What wouldn't he let you have?" Quil asked huskily.

I blushed, luckily, Quil couldn't see my face. "He never let me go any farther than kissing."

Quil dropped me gently off his back and whirled me around him to face him. "And I am so glad, he didn't." He poured love out of his eyes. "Because now its all mine. Everything, is mine." He pulled me against him and he leaned over me letting his head rest on mine.

"But, I was also thinking about you," added, kissing where his neck met his shoulder. "I was thinking about how you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. How happy you can make me, just being yourself." I felt him smile over me. "I was thinking about how perfect you are for me. You keep me grounded, and you keep me safe." He arms tightened around my back. "How incredibly sexy you are, and how much... how much I love you."

Quil picked me up under my arms and twirled me around. "God, Bells. You don't how much I love hearing you say that. Jesus." Then he instantly turned our sweet moment into a drastically different feel. A very sexy moment. He wrapped my legs around his torso, holding my ass with one hand. His hand burned through my clothes as the other delicately held my head in his hands as he kissed me.

"I love you," kiss, "I love you," kiss, "I love you!" Then he slowly sat me down and crouched back onto the ground so I could climb back on his back. I hesitated, because I was sure he could sense my arousal. Damn him. I climbed on anyway, and he pulled me tight against him, making me hold in a moan. God, his man was sexy.

**A/N: I know not the longest, but I felt like Quil and Bells should have a cute moment. If you haven't already you might check out _Tempt Me_, my new story. It's JakexBella... so need I say more. Very sexy. **

**REVIEW, please! :)**

**HWR**


	25. Hey Officer Swan

_A/N: The Charlie conversation finally! Please check out my new story **Tempt Me**, All Jakey + Bella-Boo = Hot _

_Check out my poll, but I think I already I know the answer; my next story wil be AH Bella x Embry. It will be very awesome! :D If you disagree hurry and vote on it on my poll.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Quil POV

I dropped her gently on the soft ground outside of her house. This was stupid. Why was I so afraid of Charlie when, I'd faced off blood hungry leeches, and this was what scared me.

She walked around me and held my hand. Just the feeling of her small hand in my own, was enough to calm my frame quivering shaking. "Quil, it will be alright." Then she pulled herself into my arms. I let go of her hand and let her mold to my body. I leaned my head down onto hers and breathed in her seat. It was strawberries mixed with me. _Mine, all mine._ "I'm going to go talk to him, and I'll come get you, after he's warmed up to the idea."

"Whatever you say, Bells. But he's not going to warm up to the idea very fast. Your dad doesn't not like me...," I plead with her. Please, Bells, this is going to be horrible.

"Come on, it will be fine." Then she turned and walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I called after her. She turned around and looked questioningly at me. Then continued up the stairs and into the house. I settled down and listened to Bella enter the house. This was going to be... interesting.

Bella's POV

I quietly closed the door. I don't see how anyone could not like Quil. He was perfect, so caring, sweet, and sexy as hell.

I peaked into the kitchen and then made my way into the living room. Charlie was reclinging in front of the T.V. I plopped down next to him on the couch. He turned and looked at me.

He sat up, turned down the volume, and smiled. "Bella, seems like you haven't been around here at all. How's Jake?" I immediately felt guilty, because I knew Quil was listening, and I hadn't told him that most of the time when I went to visit him, I had just said that I was going over to La Push and let Charlie make what he wanted out of that.

"Um, Jake, is doing well. He's got himself a new girlfriend," I said trying to let Charlie get prepared.

Charlie sat all the way up."What? Billy hasn't said anything about that. Are you okay, did... something happen?" He looked very concerned. The way he used to look at me, before Quil and especially before Jake.

"No, nothing happened. Leah Clearwater? You know her." I avoided looking at his eyes, because I was afraid what he would see in them

"Oh, really?" Charlie seemed reasonably interested.

"Yea, they are sort of perfect for each other," I chuckled. That was the closest to the truth as I could get. After Quil had explained all the werewolf powers and abilities one of which included imprinting, it all made so much more sense.

"Mph," Charlie huffed. Then his unusually observant eyes focused on me. "So what have you been doing all day over at La Push? I'm assuming you aren't hanging out with Jake's girlfriend." He raised his eyebrows and me and gave me an all knowing look. I was one hundred percent sure Charlie didn't even know the half of it.

I smiled a little, "Um, well I met some of Jake's friends one day, Quil and Embry, and well I really got along with-," Charlie cut me off.

"Please say Embry," he groaned. I turned and looked at him strange.

"Um, no, actually, Quil Antera." I looked supicously out the window and say a mop of black slide out of view. "Why? Do you not like him?"

Charlie turned the T.V. off and sat on the edge of his chair. "Bells, Quil is a punk. There's no other way to put it. I've had to get his short little hide out of trouble so many times its not even funny. If he wasn't close to the Black's I'd have locked his butt up a long time ago."

I sat, open mouthed staring at my father. "Dad! You don't even know him!" I defended Quil.

"Oh really? Would you like me to tell you a few examples?" He was wiling to tell them and I was curious. "One time I found him passed out drunk on the beach with three, not one, three naked girls on him! Three! He claimed they were worshiping the God Kwatee. Right." I sat there open mouthed. Damn, Quil, you weren't joking when you said my dad didn't like you, and for good reasoning too I guess.

I tried though, "Dad that was just one time!"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "How about the six different times I found him parking. Each time with a different girl and with less and less clothes on? Did I mention two of the times were two nights in a row? Bella, I know you seem to like him, but listen, he's a nasty guy..." He couldn't seem to think of anything else to say.

"Dad, Quil isn't like that anymore. I promise. You're never going to catch him with anyone else. Please. Give him a chance." I gave puppy dogs eyes a try, Quil could melt butter using them, plus he had a little extra puppy in his.

"No, Bella, I can't allow this. Everyone at the station knows about him, and what would they think if they knew you liked him?" Charlie leaned back in his chair.

I was suddenly furious. It was like standing in front of the Cullens again. All about apperance. "Dad, I don't like him, I'm in love with him, and if you don't like that, then that's just too bad." I felt like Quil losing my temper and trowing a fit. "I'm eighteen, dad. If you won't support this, then I don't need your support." My face was flushed with anger. But soon I felt stupid. It was true that if Charlie would forbid this, then I would move out, but I didn't want to.

"Bells, listen, okay." I could see the panic in his eyes. I knew I had played with his weakness. He didn't want to lose me. "Just let me think, okay? Just let me think about this."

I smiled. It was working. "Look, Dad, Quil is here right now. Do you think you'd like to talk to him?

"What! He's here?" Charlie rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine."

I smiled and kissed my dad's forehead. "Thank you."

I ran out and got Quil. He was leaning against the house, like he hadn't been listening the whole time. Quil was wearing a t-shirt and pair of shorts the hung on his narrow waist and made his ass look good enough to eat. Quil smirked when he saw me checking him out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. Charlie had stood up and was looking threateningly. I almost laughed.

"Quil, Antera."

"Hey, Officer, Swan," Quil said looking down at his feet. He looked so cute like his. Completly unable to talk back.

"When did you grow so much?" His eyes traveled down Quil and landed on our hands. His eyes squinted. I gave him a look that I hopped seemed pleading.

"Oh, a few months back, I guess." Quil still was looking at the floor. his grip on my hand tightened. Why was he so afraid of my dad?

"Alright, so I'm cutting to the chase. What's the deal?" He gestured to my hand.

Quil's face turned up and I was blown spechless by the look of love and passion on his face. Charlie seemed surprised as well. "Cheif Swan, I've grown to know her daughter over the last few weeks, and she was completely changed me. I'm... I'm in love with your daughter, and we are dating."

We were dating? I guess we would have to be, we just never said it.

Quil looked Charlie in the eyes for a long moment and then returned his face to the floor. Charlie was as shocked as I was. "Well, um, alright." He swallowed loudly, "I need to think." Then he sat heavily down again.

I smiled brightly and pulled Quil out of the house, and once we were out side. I jumped into his arms and kissed his softly on the lips. His lips were always so warm, they made me feel safe.

Quil made me feel safe and I knew what my dad was going to say. I already knew.

_Yes!_

* * *

**A/N: Haha, we finally get to see a little into Quil's past. :)) What a naughty, naughty boy. ;p**

**Please check out my new story, Tempt Me, its JAKE + BELLA which we all know = AWESOME! Thanks.**

**REVIEW , please! **

**HWR**


	26. Dickward

_Normal._ Normal was the only way I could explain the last few months. Charlie had eventually warmed up to me. I didn't know what it was exactly, but I had a feeling it had a lot to do with when I had fixed his flat screen. That guy and his football. Right now, Bella was contently asleep in my arms. I would never get used to having a women like Bella around all the time. Not only had she changed my life for the better, but I had helped her too.

The day the Cullens decided to come home had started out very _normal._

Bella's soft frame was pressed against mine. Her dad was now completely comfortable with me staying the day with Bella. Luckily he didn't know it wasn't uncommon for me to stay the night as well. That vein in his head would definitely have busted if he had known how many times I'd had her screaming my name against my shoulder while he slept peacefully, two rooms down.

The T.V. was playing, and a stupid movie from a few years back was flashing away on low volume. I had my hand under Bella's thin t-shirt, were it could rest on the soft skin of her hip.

She looked up at me slowly. She pulled her small hand through my hair. "I like it like this," she hummed. It had grown out quite a bit, and was now hanging limply around my face.

"I'm gonna have to cut it soon," I replied, squeezing my hold on her. "I keep getting sticks caught in it."

She smiled at that. Me being a wolf, wasn't even weird anymore. I leaned into her hair and breathed deeply. Just knowing she was there was constantly a comfort. She smelled like strawberries and...-

_Oh shit._

I pulled myself away from her and stood defensively in front of the couch.

"What are you doing, Quil?" Bella hissed, trying to walk in front of me.

"Get back," I growled, moving her body behind mine. As I rotated around the room, trying to find what direction it was sourcing from. "Leech."

Suddenly I found it, just as the door flew open. I lowered myself, and growled loudly. In walked a small black haired girl.

"What is going on?" she exclaimed eying me and then focusing her glare on Bella. Behind her the one I knew walked in, the vampire doctor. I could smell others, they were near.

"Leave," I growled deep in my chest.

"Why?" the damn little vampire sassed. I felt my figure begin to shake. I would phase if I had to, but not in her house.

"Because, she's mine." I turned my body, so I could see both Bella and the bloodsuckers.

"Please, don't call us that," an annoying voice breathed.

I saw Bella physically flinch back and gasp. Her hand reflexively went to hold herself. I suddenly felt a wave of fear shoot through me. Would she choose him again? No, she said she was over him. Wasn't she?

The annoying voice, had a face. I face I knew very well, do to Sam's descriptions. This was Edward Cullen? He was almost a foot shorter than me and easily half as wide as me. His biceps were my ankles. Pussy. He was wearing a pair of ungodly jeans. Were those girls? And a polo, Ralph Lauren, really?

"I can hear what you are thinking," he hissed out between his teeth.

"Oh, really?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I told you he could read minds," Bella whispered from behind me.

"Well in that case...," I have a lot to tell you. But because I know it will hurt Bella, listen up Dickward.

I saw Edward's calm mask melt into rage. You are the biggest fucking man cunt! How could you ever leave such a beautiful creature? Who could possibly be better? You are an asshole. Too bad, you missed her. Because she loves me, and I love her too.

"Liar!" Edward roared, trying to get to me. His aggression made my shaking increase. "Get away from him Bella. You could get hurt."

Bella surprised the hell out of me, and I'm sure Dickward too. "Fuck off, Edward," she mumbled as he walked up behind me. She placed her palm on my back and my body calmed.

"What did you say Bella?" the little bloodsucker said surprised. "Did you just cuss? You never cuss."

"Yea, well, Quil is a bad influence, I guess," she smiled looking up me with love. Love! Fuck yes, she loves me.

"No she doesn't!" Dickward yelled.

Oh yeah? I immediately thought of some of my favorite Bella memories: her and I watching T.V. before we were dating, the first kiss, us cooking together, in her truck, and finally her and I slowly making love a few days ago.

He threw himself at me and I pushed him out the door before I phased. My dark brown body tossed him aside.

"Quil," I heard Bella scream. I turned back to see, the blond doctor and a big vamp holding her arms. I turned to growl at them. "Quil!" Bella screamed again. I turned just as Edward got his arms around me. We rolled and I slammed us against a tree. If anyone looked out their window right now, we were screwed.

Then all of a sudden I felt amazingly calm, like someone had sucked the anger out of me. I fell to the ground human, and naked. Edward stood back up and lifted his lip in disgust.

"You smell horrid," he spat.

"Yea, yea, and you're a rose bed," I growled walking away from him to Bella. Her eyes flicked to my naked body, and I smirked. I yanked a pair of shorts out of her truck and slid them on.

"Jesus," a new vampire spewed as he pushed his fists to his head.

"What now?"

"Jasper can control and feel emotions," the little vampire said, rubbing his arm. Their affection was gross.

"So, that was you," I said nodding to the dick behind me.

"Yes, and I can feel what you feel, so please," he whined.

"Oh, this?" I said thinking about Bella and I not so slowly fucking. I was thinking about the one time it had happened pressed against the hood of her car.

I watched him visibly stiffen while Edward whined. Ha!

"Quil, what is going on?" Bella wailed. I puled her away from a distracted leech.

"Good question," I said holding her against me.

"We came back," the midget said softly. "It was a mistake. You don't know how wrong for Edward Tanya was."

I watched Bella's face contort.

Then Edward was right in front of us. I held tightly to Bella's upper arms. "I'm so sorry, love. I should never have left your side. I've never stopped loving you, not for one minute. I was just tempted. It was just a temptation, but I didn't let it get far. Nothing like this mutt. He took advantage of you while you were upset. But don't worry, I can fix everything."

_What?_

I looked down to Bella's face to gauge her expression. As soon as our eyes met, we both cracked our serious opened mouthed fish expressions. I sputtered into dorky laughter and Bela followed and leaned back into me and I was laughing so hard we almost feel over. Bella accidentally snorted, which got me laughing again. Eventually, we calmed down and I paused to thumb away a few tears of laughter. I looked up, taking a deep breath.

"What were you saying?" I smiled at him. Dickward was looking at Bella like she was a celery stick.

"What?" he said glaring at me.

"Do you like celery?" I asked him sarcastically.

He just glared, "See!" I smiled victoriously. Suddenly the big vampire was cracking up.

"Dude, who are you?" he asked doubled over.

"Quil Antera," I smiled running a hand down to Bella's hip. She looked up at me, and I leaned down to kiss her. "Bella's boyfriend," I added, licking my lips. And imprint.

"No!" Edward roared.

"Oops, did you not know?" I asked.

"Quil, quit being an ass," Bella said smacking the side my arm.

The midget, giggled again. "You really did influence her!"

"Yea, well when you date a werewolf you might pick up a few mother fucking bad habits.

I was surprised when everyone excluding Bella burst into giggles. Even the doc was trying not to smile.

"Fine," Edward said storming away.

"Hey, Edward," Bella called. Edward whipped around.

"I'm sorry, but, you left. I love him. I love him," she repeated.

I struggled to keep a grin off my face. I think I succeeded.

"I know, love. But, I will always love you." Bella didn't respond.

_Ha!_

He turned again and left through the trees. Bella looked back up with me. A sad smile on her face. I put both of my too big hands onto her cheeks and let my fingers slid into her loose hair. "Are you alright?" I asked stroking her lip with my thumb.

"Yea," she smiled for real this time.

"Stop it," the cowboy vampire moaned again.

"What? I wasn't even thinking about that?" I groaned.

He turned to look at his curious family. "Their feeling are so damn strong!"

The whole family smiled brightly. I guess Dickward was the only loser in the family. Bella and the midget had a moment. They embraced and I could hear the girl-pire apologizing for leaving. They traded numbers, and the family promised they wouldn't be far.

I approached the doctor cautiously. I didn't trust them. One of them had just attacked me. "Are you staying in the area", I said leaning away from their offending odor.

"No, No. We understand that you and your tribe would appreciate our absence. Although, I'm sure as you can see, that Bella may wish to be able to visit."

I wanted to scream 'No!' But controlled myself. "I'm sure that can be arranged." I looked to Bells. "Would that be okay with you?" I asked. She smiled a breath taking grin.

"Whoa," the big vampire chuckled. "I've never seen her smile like that." Bella smiled up at him.

"Quil makes me happy," she said walking towards me.

The family again was all smiles, and I quietly excused myself. I needed to inform Sam and also clear my sinuses.

I ran two laps around the house, telling Embry who was on Patrol about the update. I unphased and went to find Sam. I returned just as the family was leaving. I waved as they got into the two cars parked across the street. Bella ran back to me as I swept her into my arms.

We smiled at each other before our lips met passionately. She pulled back. "I love you, forever," I whispered to her. She looked into my eyes.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

A/N: Awe! Almost done One more chapter! :) PLEASE REVIEW.

If you are craving more check out my other story, Tempt Me. Please also check out my poll, and profile-it has lots of stories you might like to read.

-Hannah


	27. Epilogue

Rosalie was standing several feet behind me looking at my reflection in the floor length mirror. Renee burst into the room. "I found it!" she said, a happy smile on her wide care-free lips. She flipped it at me and I fumbled with it. "Something blue!"

Rosalie laughed as she helped me slip the light blue guarder over my heel.

"Wow," my mom said stepping back. I finally looked up as well. The women standing in the mirror was someone I had grown to know. She was thin, but strong. Her will was her own, and her life was with him.

Three years ago it would have seemed impossible that I would be getting married before I was out of college, but as I stood here looking at myself dressed in my Mom's old wedding dress, I knew it was right. Everything with Quil was right.

Quil had already told Sam he would stop phasing soon. Maybe in a year. It would only be a few more years before Quil graduated and then maybe we would go somewhere. We could travel. He could take me anywhere and as long as my wolf was there beside me, I knew my life would be perfect.

I smoothed the dress down my body. "I'm ready," I whispered. Renee wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, sweetie. I know you and Quil will be amazing together."

Rosalie held my hand in hers. In the last few years Rosalie had dropped her grudge. Ever since I decided that I wanted to stay human, she and I had become even closer than Alice and I ever were. Whenever I decided to have kids, I knew she would be there for me. Quil had even grown to get along with some of the Cullens, especially Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett and him were hilarious together.

Rosalie led me out of the small room and into the church. Charlie met me.

"Bella, uh, you look really beautiful," he grumbled out. I smiled and he kissed my cheek. A light pink blush was covering his cheeks and I pretended not to notice. Then I turned and looked ahead of me. I lost my breath. Quil was waiting for me at the alter. His beautiful body was covered in a black tux, and his hair cut short again. His dark smoldering eyes were burning holes in me. He smiled at me.

And I smiled back.

THE END.

A/N: Now is the time. If through-out this story you NEVER left a review, DO IT NOW! :) 

-Hannah

P.S. If you want more WOLF LOVIN' check out either Tempt Me - a sexy JakexBella or any of the stories I had posted on my profile. I have a blog you can follow me on- its on my page. PLUS...check out my poll.

HELLO: My name is Bella Swan is about to get rolling. Check it. :)

I LOVE YOU GUYS.


End file.
